Scarlet Hearts
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Pony and Cherry had a secret from the night at the drive-in theater. He'd long forgotten it while Cherry never did. One day she shows up with two twin daughters with jet black hair and baby blue eyes. Pony didn't expect to be a father at sixteen. Can he and the gang help Cherry raise her daughters? Can Pony be a father? Can he rekindle his feelings for Cherry into a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

What if something happened during the drive-in theater between Pony and Cherry as they walked out together and he was a little tipsy so they had sex? Cherry winded up pregnant with two babies. Identical twin sisters with jet black hair and baby blue eyes. One of them she named Andrea Dawn Carson and the other Isabel Hayley Carson like their mom went and changed her name from Valance to her own mother Caroline Ruth's last name?

To tell the truth, he was drunk that night after hanging out with Dally at Bucks before going to the Nightly Double and Cherry wanted to have some fun, make Bob mad. They got too cozy so he just forgot about it. He assumed she forgot about it too, never expecting it to happen. One baby was having a fit as she was fed her bottle. The other one was quite as a mouse babbling through her non-teeth.

Will Pony get to meet them when Cherry decides that enough is enough, her family can't rule her life anymore and she goes home showing the gang the babies, shocking the guys and the father? Yes because she's of legal age now to be going back to Tulsa. She can find a job, earn money, and by a house. All she had to do is move to the Eastside. The houses there are plenty cheaper and the jobs are more open.

 **Two hours earlier**

Cherry is almost back in Tulsa once again. She had mixed emotions about going back home again with her twin in tow. Andrea and Isabel were in the back seat sleeping peacefully. Which was great as she had time to think. How was she ever going to approach Ponyboy, the children's father? He'd be sixteen now which was still awfully young to become a father. That was the age she'd given birth and become a mother. Would the other greasers be there? Would she see any of her old friends? She was surprised she remembered the address as she pulled up to the trailer.

She didn't want to leave her girls but couldn't hold them both and knock on the door. She got out of the car slowly, not taking her eyes off the car as she headed up the sidewalk to the trailer. She looked one last time before knocking. She heard some voices arguing over who would go get the door. So were they all here then? The door flew open and she came face to face with Steve Randle. He looked surprised to see her but not even remotely thrilled.

"What ya want?" He asked sounding a little irritated.

"I need to speak to Ponyboy."

He continued to look at her but walked back inside. She heard more yelling, then Ponyboy came to the door.

"Cherry?" He said his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me Ponyboy."

"What ya doing here? You wanna come in?"

"I do but I need to go to the car real quick."

She turned nervously to head back to the car and got her two sleeping girls in each of her arms. Ponyboy came down and shut the doors for her. His face was a mixture of shock and confusion as walked with her up the sidewalk and let her in the door first. The whole gang was here and they all stopped talking. They were looking at her with the children in utter shock. Even Dally who normally would have said something was sitting on the chair his mouth hung open. Cherry had planned just to talk to Pony. But she now felt the need to explain it to the whole gang. If she could.

"Cherry who are the kids?" Pony asked.

"My kids."

As if on cue they both began to stir and lifted their heads to look at their surroundings. The gang's mouths flew open once more. They might want to close them before flies flew in.

"Are they twins?" Two-bit asked.

"Yes, they are."

"You had them both at once?" Soda said in wonderment.

"Well yeah, that's what having twins usually means wise guy," Steve said elbowing him.

"Who's the lucky father?" Dally asked.

Cherry gulped once more and turned away to look at Pony.

"Pony you are." She said softly.

He blinked as if he heard her wrong.

"That night we…"

She didn't finish and the realization hit him. No one else was hearing what they were saying. He had been slightly drunk and hadn't thought any more about. He'd told himself he'd imagined it. They had never really had sex. But Cherry was telling him it did happen. Confirming herself she had been with him in that way. There was more. He at sixteen years old, no at fourteen years old, became a father. He was the father of twin girls. Him of all people. The girls were his daughters. There was confusion but he could also feel a connection to them a love for them even though he hadn't known them. He realized the gang was waiting for an explanation. It had to be embarrassing for her so he told them.

"These kids are mine."

No one spoke for a long moment.

"Pony?" Soda asked.

"Pony what are you saying?" Darry asked in disbelief.

"These are my kids. I was a little drunk that night at the nightly double. We had sex and I forgot it happened."

"I didn't talk to him or any of you anymore. Because I wasn't allowed to let anyone know. That's why I moved away. These girls have been without their father for nearly two years. I thought Pony deserved to know."

"Well, we need to talk about this. If there are children involved." Darry said.

"Cherry please sit down."

She nodded and Johnny and Two-bit got off the couch and gestured for her to sit down. Dallas, Steve, and Soda were already on the floor. Cherry balanced the twins and took a seat.

"I understand it's hard for you and you may be a little upset to find this out. I just needed us to talk about it. I'm moving back here to raise the children where we grew up. And to have a relationship with you Pony. I'm planning on getting a job to support the kids."

"You're welcome to stay here if you need too. Those girls are family." Darry answered.

Darry himself was still trying to wrap his head around Pony being a father.

"Well thank you. I'm sorry I just wanted to stop by but I'm seeing someone about a house soon.

"Cherry you're welcome to come for dinner tomorrow night with the girls. Give us a chance to get to know them."

"Alright thank you."

Cherry stood up to leave and Pony quickly opened the door for her and helped her to the car. He felt a responsibility to do so, even though he felt equally as numb. He led her to her car and opened the doors, watching as Cherry got them in the car seats. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He was only aware from this point his life wouldn't be the same ever again.

"See ya Cherry." He said to her.

What else could he say?

"Bye Pony."

She didn't offer to say anything either as she got in the car. He watched her leave before returning to the house. The gang was still looking when he came in.

"Pony you sure you had no idea?" Darry asked.

"Not a clue."

"Wow, my kid brother a daddy."

"Wow so after asking her out for cokes all this time you got to her first Pony."

"She's a looker even though I don't like Socs," Steven commented.

Pony sighed sitting on the sofa.

"I thought I imagined it happening. Never knew it actually happened. Or maybe I forgot."

"Well, Pony we got a ton of stuff to discuss. Golly baby what were you thinking?"

"Come on Dar he was drunk." Soda said.

"No, I mean getting drunk. Now you're in this mess and what's done is done. Pony what do ya wanna do?"

"There my kids Dar. I can't not be involved with em."

"Then we gotta do what we can to help.

"Well, she ain't moving here with her parents if she's getting er own place," Steve said.

"It's tough on a single mom raising two kids. Same age an all." Johnny said speaking for the first time.

"Guess will just have to all jump in and help out," Two-bit said.

The others looked at in surprise. Of everyone Two-bit was one of the last people, they would expect to say that.

"So there be screaming kids here wow," Dally said.

"Since their Pony's then their members of the gang," Darry said matter of fact.

"Wow, our little kiddo a daddy," Steve said beginning to give him a noogie.

The other guys followed suit. They all laughed for a while but then Pony went upstairs to be by himself. He couldn't believe how his life had changed so quickly. What would his parents say? Similarly Cherry was thinking the same thing. She'd agreed to get the house but was in a small motel for tonight. She was touched by Darry's offer to let her have dinner. But what did Pony think? He'd seemed so overwhelmed. Well, who wouldn't be? Maybe she wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

Of course, she had her kids. But she had dealt with a lot of loneliness. She went to the Catholic all-girls school and felt alone. She hadn't been used to the rules. Then when everyone found out she was an unwed mother they basically shunned her. She had no contact with her old friends and had been too busy to make new ones. Her parents left most of the parenting and decision's to her. In their opinion, since she made the mistake then she should be held accountable. So maybe this was good.

Her parents hadn't reacted well to the news. But it was her choice not there's. Just like they kept telling her every time she struggled with something, it was her decision and she was an adult now. She knew her dad, Pony knew his, and her daughters would know there's. She gazed down at them as they both slept peacefully. She was glad they could. Their loud cries used to make her stay up at night. Now she was staying awake with worry. How she would provide for these kids. She wasn't a Soc anymore. Now she was simply an unwed mother. A taboo subject. Her parents offered her no financial help.

It hurt her a lot in the beginning. Now though she looked at it slightly more positive. She could be the best mother to Andrea and Isabel. They would always have her to love and protect them. She realized she hadn't even told Pony the girl's names. She had been too nervous, embarrassed anxiety ridden to say anything. She was a mess. She would have to tell Pony and the rest of the gang more tomorrow.

"Pony can I come in?"

Pony looked up as Darry walked in and sat on his bed.

"I know it's not easy finding out all this. How are ya doing?"

"Okay, just thinkin'."

"About Cherry and the kids?"

"Yeah. I sure didn't think I would be a dad. Thought I might long time from now."

"Yeah, I sure figured I'd have a kid first. Or maybe Soda but not you. A now ya got two."

"Dar I don't know how I'm going to do this. I never even thought about Cherry after that."

It was a lie. Pony had thought about Cherry often. Wondered where she'd went and why. Now he had his answer to that.

"Well, ya gotta see her now. It's not ideal but it's the responsibility of your actions. Cherry had to face them and now so do you."

"I know and I'm going to do that. Just guess I should get a job."

"Yeah, you should. But listen you also need to finish school. Soda had to quit and I don't want that for you. Don't be like the rest of us."

Pony had remembered Two-bit telling him that once. He nodded to Darry in understanding. He kept picturing those girls in his head. His daughters. He realized Cherry hadn't even told him their names. His own daughters and he didn't know their names. He hadn't even known they existed until today. Downstairs other members of the gang were discussing the situation.

"Ya, sure we can trust that broad? Them kids sure didn't look nothing like Pony." Dally said.

"I don't think she'd lie," Johnny said.

"Johnnycakes right. She did help during the rumble didn't she?"

"Only cuz she felt bad about the trouble Pony and Johnny got in cuz of her boyfriend," Steve said.

"Makes ya wonder if she knew during the rumble. Maybe that had something to do with it."

Two-bit raised a good point. Had she known about the pregnancy the whole time?

"Man I almost feel kinda bad for hitting on her when she was pregnant. Kinda weird too." Dally said.

"Almost feel bad for wanting to jump her too." He said in an afterthought.

"Musta been hard ta raise those little kids by herself."

"Kinda like my mom except worse off," Two-bit commented

"Why ain't her high-class Soc family helping out?" Steve wanted to know.

"She did have the kids out of wedlock," Darry said walking into the room.

"That's a big thing for most people."

"She had em with a fourteen-year-old greaser."

"That must of went over well with em," Dally said smirking.

"We gotta help out. Pony can't do it on his own. Seems like Cherry is having issues too. I know some of us probably aren't too sure about her. But she did help us before. Things must have been tough raising twins and she seems on her own. And she's my niece's mother. I want her treated with respect from everyone."

The guys all nodded but Darry was sure it would take a while for Steve and Dally to treat her with respect. It was different with kids though. He was also sure if Dallas Winston had a soft spot it would be towards two baby girls. They had their work cut out for them and Darry wasn't sure if Pony could handle it. He would do what he could to help. Soda was also so shocked about Pony being a father.

His little brother a dad were words that didn't seem to make sense. But he loved kids and he was sure the gang could help Cherry take care of the girls. They would all need to make adjustments but sill. He was sure the gang could do it. Besides, he was really excited to be an uncle. He remembered how Sandy had gotten pregnant. He'd been ready to be a father and then found out it wasn't his. Looking back he didn't know if he could have handled it at sixteen. Pony was sixteen and he would help him all he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry kept a close eye on the twins as she readied herself for dinner at the Curtis house. She had owned a nice blouse and skirt and that still didn't seem to be enough. She'd dressed the girls in nice outfits as well. Hopefully, they could start moving into their new house tomorrow. She looked in the hotel mirror again. Why did this feel like a job interview? She wondered what Pony would think. But they were so far past that. They were already parents to twin children. When they barely knew each other.

"Andrea? Isabel? You ready to go have supper with Daddy?"

"Yeah." They said happily.

She wondered if they really knew what she was talking about. Did they understand Pony was someone important? That the gang might be important one day? They probably didn't even know what a dad was. They hadn't had one before. It had taken them forever to say "mama". But boy was she happy when they did. She grabbed their small hands in hers and led them out to the car. She buckled them both in and hopped into the driver seat. Taking the opportunity to look at herself one more time in the mirror she was pleased. Preparations were happening at the Curtis house as well.

"Pony ain't ya excited?"

Pony looked at Soda questionably.

"Well after having some time to think I've decided I kinda like the idea of being an uncle. I always did like kids. Hadn't got to interact with one since you was a little runt."

"I ain't that much younger en you. To tell ya the truth I'm more nervous than anything."

"To see the kids or Cherry?"

"All of em. I ain't seen Cherry in two years. An I don't even know the kids. My daughters and that don't even make sense in my mouth."

"Ah, you'll get used to it. "

"I don't know if the gang al gets used to it or not."

"They will and anyway you getting used to it is the most important idea," Darry said as he prepared the meal.

"Dar whatcha making?" Soda asked.

"Spaghetti."

"Wow, ya don't make that often."

"No, but I thought it would be something for the kids to eat."

The door opened to reveal Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dally all coming in."

"The blushing bride to be here yet?" Two-bit asked loudly.

"What are ya talking bout Two-bit?" Pony asked.

"Well, ya already got her pregnant. Ya don't marry her she might try to get money from ya."

"He needs to be paying her money. Or helping how he can since their kids too. It's hard for a single mother." Darry said.

"Yeah xactly. I know that pretty well." Two-bit said.

"Make sure the broad knows you ain't a Soc. Otherwise, she'll start expecting all kinds of dough." Steve said.

"Still can't believe ya kid," Dally said chuckling.

"Well, I think it's good she will be here tonight," Johnny said speaking up.

Since he nearly lost his life he'd become a little more outspoken. Just a little. They heard a knock at the door.

"Looks like she's here," Steve said.

"Really?" Pony said in annoyance.

"Well somebody oughta go get the door." Soda said.

"Anybody but Dally," Two-bit said as Dally headed for the door.

"Whatever the broad will be awful happy to see me."

"Yeah right." Pony said when he was out of site.

Cherry sure wished someone had come out to help her. She was doing her best to balance two children, a diaper bag, and knock on the door. That was only after she put an unhappy Isabel down to knock. She had jumped up and down since she was picked back up. Cherry hoped the girls would be well behaved tonight. She knew they were kids and toddlers at that. So she shouldn't expect them to understand her fears. Secretly she feared scaring Pony away. The gang's opinion might sway him as well. The door opened and she smiled thinking she'd see Pony. That smile left her face when she saw Dally.

"Well, you don't seem happy to see me. Specting Pony?"

"Actually yeah." He chuckled.

"Don't worry he's inside. I have ta say I never thought I'd see you with two kids. Must be rough. I give the kid credit. Though he might be regretting it bout now."

Cherry was angry enough she could really tell him off. But she was a quick thinker and tried to be as cool as she possibly could. After a second she smiled.

"Here how about you be a gentleman, and help me with the kids?"

She pretended to start to hand Andrea to him. He stepped back in shock and possible disgust.

"No thanks. I don't do kids."

That look and response were enough for her. She hadn't really been planning on handing either of the girls over to him. She hadn't forgotten who he was. So she wouldn't place her kids in danger by doing that. Granted she figured being Pony's kids he wouldn't touch them. He had helped save the kids from the church anyway.

"Well then take my bag."

Dally smirked again but took it. Cherry sat both girls down and took them by the hand to go inside.

"That's a real nice look, Dal," Two-bit said as Dally came walking in with the bag.

"Thought I'd help the lady out." He said playing it cool.

Pony barely heard the exchange. His eyes were on Cherry and the girls. He realized they hadn't been properly introduced yesterday. He felt compelled to walk over and meet them.

"Hey." He said as he awkwardly got down on his knees in front of them.

"Umm which one's which?" He asked Cherry quietly.

"That's gonna be tough. They look justa like. I wouldn't be able to tell em part if they were different genders. Never mind being identical." Two-bit whispered to Steven who nodded.

"Might help if they wouldn't' dressed justa like." He said.

"This is Andrea." Cherry said gesturing to the little girl on her right "And this is Isabel."

"Hey, Andrea Hey Isabel." He greeted them.

The little girls shyly got behind their mom.

"It's okay this is your daddy," Cherry said comfortingly.

"Daddy," Pony thought in his head. He just found himself not really knowing what to do.

"Dinner is ready. I hope you and the girls like Spaghetti." Darry said coming into the room.

"Spaghetti?" Cherry repeated.

"Yeah, I hope that's alright."

"Yeah," Cherry said uneasily.

Sure it was fine, she and the girls liked it. The problem was it was extremely messy. She had dressed the girls in their best outfits.

"Okay let's eat everyone."

They headed into the kitchen and Darry frowned.

"I don't have any high chairs for the girls. Shoulda thought about that." Darry frowned.

"It's okay. They can sit in my lap."

Yeah, this would be difficult.

"Pony ya can sit with Cherry and the girls," Darry said.

Pony had actually been thinking of sitting next to Johnny so he was glad Darry had said that. He sat next to her as she balanced both girls on her lap. He realized that must be really hard for her to do.

"Hey Cherry I can hold one of them if ya won't."

"Really?"

"If it makes it easier for ya."

"Thanks." She said handing him, Andrea.

"Hey there Isabel." He said to her.

Cherry chuckled.

"What?"

"That one's Andrea."

Pony felt his cheeks turn red.

"I don't know how ya tell em apart."

"It isn't always easy but I'm their mom so I learn pretty quick."

 **I'm their dad so I should know**. Pony thought.

Darry served her and the girls their plates first.

"Thank you, Darry it looks nice."

She was a little nervous as she'd only met him once and that wasn't really meeting him when it was about the rumble.

"Thanks. I can tell ya you're more thankful than any of these guys."

"Whatever we ppreciate it," Steve said sitting down with his own plate.

Pony frowned as Andrea started putting her hands in the spaghetti.

"Here Andrea use your fork." Pony said handing it to her.

"No." She whined pushing the fork away from her.

He looked to Cherry for help. Isabel was using her fork to take a bite.

"Sorry, Andrea likes to use her hands more than Isabel. You wanna switch?"

Pony did want to switch. But he wanted to prove he could do it. Whether that was to himself, to Cherry, or to the gang he didn't know. Maybe even to the girls.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got it."

Andrea put her messy hands on Pony shirt and he frowned. He carefully tried to reposition her back to her food. He tried again to get her to use her fork but she pushed it away. Dally, Steve, and Two-bit looked amused. Darry and Soda frowned as Johnny looked at him in sympathy. He didn't know much about kids either. Pony frowned as he saw noodles land of Andrea's dress.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get her messy."

"It's alright. Isabel is a little messy too."

Though she wasn't as messy as Andrea.

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked spaghetti," Darry said.

"No, it fine," Cherry assured him.

"Say where'd those kids get that black hair and blue eyes from?" Dally asked.

"I have no idea. But I can assure you the girls are Pony's so let's not even open that discussion." Cherry said briskly.

"Sorry," Dally said happily as he was still getting to her.

"They look like Pony in the face." Soda said.

Pony hadn't noticed this but he was happy to hear that.

"So ya found somewhere to live yet?" Soda asked.

"I have, should be moving in tomorrow."

"Need help moving things?"

"You're offering to help?"

"Course yer family now cause those girls are."

Cherry smiled as she was deeply touched.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But I don't have much to move."

"We can still help." Pony offered. "Besides ya gotta keep an eye on the kid's right?"

"Okay but like I said I don't get a lot."

"Not a problem," Two-bit said. "Me, Pony, Johnnycake, and Dal can help whenever ya need us."

"Who said I'm helping?" Steve said

"Yeah same here," Dally said

Cherry felt a little uncomfortable but she knew she should have expected this.

"Well Dar, Soda, and Steve are working. So it's only us. Besides, we gotta be gentlemen and help the lady. Ya heard Soda. We're family."

"Yeah yeah, I'l think about it," Dally said.

"Dally don't smoke there are kids." Pony said suddenly.

A shocked Dally took the cancer stick from his mouth.

"You gonna stop smoking too kid?"

"Least around the kids."

"You turning into a daddy." Two-bit chuckled.

"It suits you." Cherry smiled.

"It does." Dally chuckled again.

"Anyway Cherry do you think we could maybe talk alone?" Pony asked.

"Sure kid, that's what got ya in this mess, to begin with," Two-bit mumbled. Only he couldn't mumble so it was rather loud.

"Knock it off," Steve said though he chuckled as well.

"You guys go talk. I wanna meet my nieces." He said reaching for Andrea.

She went to him willingly making Pony feel a little sad they hadn't reacted to see him the same way. Though he supposed they had time to get used to everyone a little bit.

"Can I hold her?" Darry asked Cherry as he gestured toward Isobel.

"Of course." She said smiling as she handed her over.

Again she went to him without a fuss. Pony and Cherry stepped outside to talk. He settled on his porch steps and she followed suit. She never imagined herself sitting on the step of the Curtis house but here she was.

"Cherry I want to be involved in the kids' lives. I haven't for two years."

"I know Pony. You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I never meant to not tell you. It was my parents. They sent me to this all girl's Catholic school."

"All girls Catholic school huh? Must have been tough."

"It was but it's all in the past now."

Pony knew the important thing they needed to discuss was the children. Though he really wanted to discuss what had made the children possible.

"Pony I know it's not easy. But I know my father and you knew yours. You seem to really want to be there for them. I want that too. They should have both their parents."

"I completely agree."

"I think they should know their uncles too. And the gang who are like family."

"Are they close with your parents and family?"

"Fairly. Though they don't provide much help financially. They do love them and warmed up to the idea as much as they could."

"As much money as they have they should be helping provide. Sorry." Pony said.

"It's alright. I feel that way too sometimes. Their kind of in the right. We made a mistake that resulted in this."

"So it was a mistake?"

"That's not to say I regret the girls." She said quickly misunderstanding his question.

"I love them very much. For better and worse they changed my life in ways I could have never imagined."

"Looks like their gonna change mine too."

"Pony I understand if this is hard for you and you need some time…"

"No, it's okay. I have had enough time to be a kid. I gotta grow up now that I'm a dad. "

"Sixteen is young I know."

"I know you know. You were dealing with being pregnant at sixteen."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Did you do it mostly by yourself from the beginning?"

"Mostly. My mom is on call if I have questions about anything. They will provide medical care should the kids need it."

"Sorry, ya had to do it on your own."

"No don't be sorry. That was my choice. I'm just sorry you didn't know about this till now. You should have much sooner."

"Maybe but I think I'm more ready for this at sixteen then I would be at fourteen."

"Ponyboy you've grown up. I can tell you're more mature. You always were though."

"Thanks."

"Truth is no one is ready for this at our ages. It just happens and you deal with it best way you can."

"Ya think we can do it?"

"I think we can." She said smiling.

"Then let's head back in and make sure our kids are okay."

He loved saying "our" kids. As though it bonded them somehow. It did bond them just didn't mean they were going to be together because of it. He knew that and knew he must accept it. He had to stop thinking like a kid and start thinking like a man. Like a father. His own father had done it with three boys. Granted he was much older but that didn't make a difference. He really wished his dad was here to help him. And his mom. They would never do what Cherry's parents had done.

Maybe if he was a girl it would have been different. When they came back inside they saw Soda sitting on the floor with the kids. Two-bit was making faces at them which were causing them to laugh. Johnny, Darry, Steve, and even Dally watched the scene in amusement.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back to the motel."

"Why don't you stay here? That okay Darry?" Pony asked.

"Of course," Darry said.

"No, I couldn't. It'd be too much trouble."

"It's not a problem. You're our family. Besides its awful late to be driving with two kids at dark." Darry said.

"Plus we can play more." Soda said as he gently threw Isobel in the air.

"Alright, then we will."

 **Thank you for reading and special thank you to Caity78998, Sirena D, and ChillPillBerry for your lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Cherry woke up she had forgotten where she was for a second. Oh yeah, she was in the Curtis house. Wait where were the kids? A mothering extinct took over and she jumped out of bed and rushed into the living room.

"Hey, Cherry ya looking for something?" Twobit asked smirking.

Cherry relaxed upon seeing Isobel in Soda's lap looking at a picture book. Andrea was in Pony's lap. Cherry couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Hey Cherry, sorry ya was sleeping so good we didn't wanna wake ya up. I'm sure ya don't get a lot of sleep. Besides, it helped us spent time with the kids," Pony grinned.

"Well that's wonderful,"

"Mama!" The kids said happily jumping off their laps to run and hug their mom.

Pony smiled realizing how much they loved their mom. It seemed like she loved them just as much. He realized they might not ever have a strong bond like that. He'd missed out on part of the girl's lives she had been there for. It was important for him to make up for lost time.

"Morning Cherry the girls already had breakfast," Darry called from the kitchen.

"Thank you, I'm glad, I didn't know what I was going to feed them."

"You're welcome to breakfast as well. There's plenty left. Better hurry if you're gonna eat anything though. Some of the guys will be here to eat later.

Cherry didn't want to impose but he had offered. She was very hungry. She walked into the kitchen and under Darry's direction helped herself to some bacon and pancakes. Interesting combination as she usually had eggs with bacon but she wouldn't complain. In truth she wanted the girls to enjoy the moment with Pony and the gang. She was hopeful but there was no guarantee Pony would want a relationship with the kids

Even if he did he was only sixteen. Darry and the gang may want nothing to do with the kids. She had to accept that this might be it. Nothing said that anyone had to be involved with the girls. Pony may decide he wanted something else in life. At least it was why her daughters were young. They wouldn't remember they had ever met their dad or anyone from his world. She was sober as she ate her food. Tears sprung to her eyes but she held them back. She couldn't do this here.

Not when her children depended on her. Not in the presence of Pony and everyone else.

"Hey red."

Cherry looked up as Dally filled his plate with food and sat down across from her. Steve and Johnny walked in and began feeling their own plates. Looking at their plates Cherry now understood why Darry had told her to hurry to get her own plate. She really wished someone else would come in so she wouldn't be by herself with them. She looked around at anything but Dally.

"Come on ya gonna be shy now?"

Cherry looked up at him for once not knowing what to say. She was glad her emotions subsided but she still wasn't feeling well enough to come up with one of her usual sassy responses.

"Look yer part of the gang now. Gotta act like it."

Was she? She sure didn't feel like it. It didn't mean her daughters were even if Pony was their dad. It was interesting for Dally to say that to her. She didn't think she would ever hear something like that come out of his mouth. She glanced at Steve who hadn't looked at her once. It probably wasn't for malicious reasons as of yet. He was too busy stuffing his face. She looked at Johnny next and felt worse.

She hadn't gone to visit him at the hospital. Even if it was due to her pregnancy her boyfriend had still caused it. She was just relieved he was feeling better. From what she'd heard they once thought he might not be able to walk. Luckily he'd miraculously recovered. Or perhaps through divine intervention. Either way, she realized she hadn't answered Dally.

"So you actually call me something now? I could complain about red but I suppose at least it's something."

"Nice way to look at it red. So ya sticking around then?"

Cherry noticed Steve was now looking at her as well. Even though he seemed like he wasn't she was sure Johnny was at least listening. She would be thankful the rest of the gang weren't listening to her. If only it wasn't the two she wouldn't want to be talking in front of. As if on cue Pony came waltzing in holding Andrea. She was glad he was here. Then she saw the rest of the gang out of the corner of her eye. It probably wasn't planned but they had all been listening. Perhaps leaning on her every word.

Cherry managed a smile and reached for Andrea. She needed one of her children to give her strength right now. When Isobel rounded the corner Cherry motioned for her as well. She needed them both for this. As they were settled into her lap she was ready to answer Dally's question. She almost didn't want to have this conversation in front of them. She realized they were too young to understand much anyway. She would have to address her explanation to everyone.

"Well, I haven't decided yet. Actually, it's not up to me it's up to all of you. And especially Pony."

She looked them all in the eyes as she spoke. They needed to know this and understand it very well.

"I need to know what you want. If you want something to do with the kids you can't change your mind. It will only hurt them in the process and I can't have that. I need to know where you stand."

Darry was about to speak but he seemed to realize this wasn't his decision. It relied on what Pony said.

"Cherry these are my kids too. I want to be in their lives and I want to be a father. I know it's not ideal at sixteen but it's what it is. That's when you had to do it. Others have had too. I'm not gonna leave them ever. I want to be there."

"Will do whatever it takes to make sure he is," Darry said nodding to Soda then the rest of the gang.

They all shook their heads in agreement. All except for Dally who at least seemed serious during this. Cherry nodded her head.

"I know we talked about it before. Whatever it takes I want to do the best for them."

Pony looked at the girls then at Cherry and she could see he was very serious.

"Well, I'm going to start working to provide for them."

"That's great, Soda says he can get me on at the DX. At least till I finish high school. It will be something to help you and the kids out. Help pay for food, clothes and anything ya need. Maybe rent."

"Thank you Pony,"

"We would all be willing to help financially if ya need it," Soda said smiling.

"And we can help babysit them too," Twobit said grinning wickedly.

"Well, I appreciate it. I don't know if that should make me feel good or worried."

"Should make ya feel good the kids have us to look up to," Twobit said winking.

"Exactly," Dally said smirking as well.

The next week went by fast. Cherry found a job at the local supermarket. Not exactly her dream job but she had to do what she had to do. Pony had just started at the DX. They'd arranged for one of the gang to be available to watch the children if they both had to work. Though to Cherry's relief that hadn't had to happen yet. She hadn't spoken to Pony about the future. Though that was on her mind. Right now Cherry had full custody as she was now eighteen.

Though she had been the full caretaker her parents had been listed as their guardians until she was of age. At sixteen Pony had no legal rights to the kids, when he turned eighteen that might change. Cherry was confident if she wanted she could keep Pony from the kids, or her parents could. That wouldn't be an issue because of course, she wanted him in their lives. It did sound like something her parents would come up with. Her parents said when Pony was of age she should get him for child support.

An interesting thing to say as they were rich and offered her no financial support. Pony and his brothers mostly had each other. The girl's birth certificate had no father listed. Pony might want that changed. Even if he didn't Andrea and Isobel probably would. There were other future thoughts as well. Birthdays and Christmas were holidays the small family of three had spent alone. She was sure they could spend them with her parents but she'd been too angry at them so far. It had since subsided though she was still slightly upset. They might start spending these occasions with Pony. So far he'd missed many firsts in their lives. She wasn't keen on him missing more.

Then there were even further future thoughts. What about school? Doctor visits? Things Pony should be there for. His family history might be needed if one of the kids had a medical problem. Wow, there was so much that needed to be thought of. None of her former Soc friends knew she was back. She intended to keep it that way for as long as she could. Nothing good could come of it. Her parents had kept it secret themselves for a reason. She felt sure they could come to terms with it in time.

She was after all their only daughter and child. Isobel and Andrea their only grandchildren. They couldn't do this forever. Cherry was never proud of everything about being a Soc. The truth was she missed the perks of it. It would have helped a lot with the kids. She had made a mistake. Not that she thought they were ever a mistake. That night with Pony might have been. Golly even if it had been Bob it wouldn't have been okay. If he had been the dad then her kids wouldn't have a father. At least their father was still alive. Morbid way to think of it but she had no time to lose.

Cherry got off of work having dropped the kids with Pony. She had a radical idea. She was going to go see Marcia. Last she'd heard Marcia had planned to go to the college next month. So if she was going to tell anyone else her secret it would be her former best friend. She'd chickened out today but she wasn't giving up. She would be seeing and telling Marcia all about it later. She drove to the residence and could see Steve, Soda, Johnny, and Dally outside on the front porch smoking.

"Hey red," Dally greeted her with a nod of his head. The other guys followed suit.

"Hey, guys, what are you all doing out here?"

"The kid kicked us out of the house. We've been smoking for years inside and now suddenly we've all been banished out here."

"If it wasn't for a good reason we wouldn't budge," Steve said taking a drag off his cancer stick.

"Twobit for the last time no smoking in the house! It's bad for their lungs!"

Cherry smiled recognizing that voice anywhere.

"That kid has gone crazy, that or all fatherly," Twobit said frowning as he walked out cigarette in tow.

"It ain't that big of a deal. Pony is taking fatherhood seriously as he should and I'm going to enforce it too," Darry said smiling from the doorway.

"Yeah, true but I think there's a thing called to seriously," Soda said chuckling.

"Cherry ya can go on in," Darry gestured.

Cherry thanked him and walked inside. The living room looked like a mess with the children's toys sprawled all over the floor. Pony was standing up spinning Isobel around in the air causing her to laugh loudly.

"Pony, Pony, me next!" Andrea demanded loudly.

Chery almost opened her mouth to correct them. She didn't allow too much yelling in the house and definitely not them demanding anyone to do anything for them. She held back though realizing they were only kids. Just growing out of the toddler stage. Besides they were enjoying time with Pony. She figured Andrea made a mistake in calling him Pony. She had been referring to him as their "daddy" since he was. She hoped it didn't bother him they called him Pony. She figured they would learn to call him daddy soon enough. If he even wanted them to call him that. Maybe he preferred pony? Well, she wouldn't have them calling her by her name. She birthed them so they would call mama if she had anything to say about it.

"Mama!"

Isobel and Andrea rushed to their mom and she laughed hugging them both. Pony smiled as he watched the three of them. It was something that made him smile when he hadn't seemed to have anything to smile about. He wished they would come running to him like that, call him daddy. Hopefully, in time it could happen with him. These two children he barely knew last week. Hadn't even known they existed before that. Pony felt something in his heart that was both familiar and foreign.

The feeling of warmth and pride for his children made it clear. He loved his daughters. It was different from anything he felt for anyone else in the gang. Even Soda or Johnny. Then there was Cherry. He didn't know how he felt about her for sure. She was as beautiful as ever. Even though she'd had twins. Pony couldn't believe he got Cherry Valance pregnant. Even saying it in his head sounded unbelievable. His buddies would all congratulate him for it or tell him he overdid it.

He couldn't believe he'd done something so intense and important that he couldn't remember. He'd created two beautiful children with this woman. He felt something for her as well. Whether it was her being the mother of his children or something more.

"Hey Cherry have a good day at work?"

"Yeah it was pretty good actually,"

"That's good,"

"Are you enjoying the DX?"

"So far it's been pretty good. Never a dull moment with Soda and Steve around that's for sure."

"Well, I better get the girls home. I need to feed them dinner and get them to bed."

"You could stay for dinner here if you want."

"No that's okay. I'm tired and I would like to get home to rest"

"Oh okay."

"Thank you for watching them and thank everyone else too. I don't see them anywhere."

"No problem I will."

"Say goodbye to Po- Daddy."

"Bye daddy," They said waving their small hands and walking to hug them. Wow, he loved their hugs and the sound of them calling him daddy. Even if Cherry had prompted them to see it. Pony was disappointed they couldn't stay for supper but he was glad to spend time with them. He watched them leave while looking out the window. Yeah, he loved them very much.

The next day Cherry was a bundle of nerves as she headed to Marcia's house. She had been instructing the twins on how to act. She had no idea how Marcia would react. She got them out and held both their hands as she walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Cherry?"

Marcia happily hugged Cherry then paused as she saw the kids.

"Cherry who are these beauties?"

"They're my daughters."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your daughters?" Marcia asked as if unsure.

"Yes."

"When- how old are they?"

"I had them two years ago."

"That's why you went away suddenly. A pregnancy."

"Yeah, that's why. My parents wouldn't allow me to tell anyone."

"Well, Cherry they're lovely. Their dark hair is a surprise. With your red hair and Bob's blonde hair, it's so strange."

"Marcia I have to tell you something about that."

"Okay sure."

"There not Bob's kids."

Marcia's mouth fell open as she looked at the two girls were now walking over to a laundry basket full of toys.

"Girls don't touch that," Cherry warned.

"No, it's alright. There old toys that mom's giving away. They can play with them and have them if they want."

Cherry nodded as her kids started dragging them out.

"So then who's their dad?"

Cherry breathed deeply.

"Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy Curtis? When?"

"That night at the drive in. I wanted to get back at Bob."

Marcia was floored but she missed Cherry and hadn't seen her in so long.

"Cherry let me get us some cokes. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Pony leaned on the counter at the DX ready for a break.

"Boy, I'm beat."

"Whatever kid. Just be glad yer not the one messing with the cars," Steve smirked.

"You are an expert at that stuff though."

"Yeah I am,' Steve said putting tobacco in his mouth. Pony grimaced.

"What? I swear you have gotten so much worse since finding out about the kids."

"It's a big deal for me ya know," Pony shrugged.

"Yeah, and it should be. Just don't lose yourself in it ya know? Ya can still be you and be a responsible father to yer girls."

Pony looked at Steve in shock. He would never have expected that from him. The door opened and Soda walked in carrying the bag of fast food he'd gotten for them.

"What you guys up too?" Soda asked.

"Nothing just ready to go home," Steve sighed.

They knew he meant their house.

"Yeah me too. Least I got us food."

"Least ya did."

"Hey Soda did you get all those for Andrea and Isobel?"

"Yep, I got to beat Darry as their favorite uncle."

* * *

"So that explains it. It's awful," Marcia said frowning.

"It's almost the least of my worries. The kids are almost two. Heck, sometimes I can't remember if their two already or not. I'm worried their delayed or something. I mean they can talk some but sometimes they just babble. Maybe that's normal and I'm expecting too much from them so soon. I don't know. I was never around kids much. I feel like their teeth aren't coming in as fast as they should."

"Well, Cherry sometimes kids develop differently. I'm sure there fine. So what if they're a little slow? So long as their healthy then they will catch up."

"Yeah, your right I guess."

"Have you talked with Pony about it?"

"Not yet. We've had so much to talk about already. We're still figuring things out."

"Cherry I believe you I just don't understand how the girls have jet black hair when neither you or Pony do. "

"I can assure you their Pony's children. I honestly don't know. My mom guessed just genetics. Her parents both had jet black hair too. Apparently, she did but has dyed her hair for years. That was something I never knew."

"Oh wow, I thought she had red hair too like your dad."

"I know. I had always assumed they were both natural redheads. Interesting to think I didn't get jet black hair but they did."

"So you've been caring for them mostly by yourself?"

"Yep."

"That must be so difficult. "

"It is but things should get easier now."

"I'm glad you told me Cherry. Does anyone else know?"

"No I haven't told anyone apart from you I'm even back. I need to keep it that way. I'm worried if some of Bob's friends knew about this it could be dangerous."

"You mean-?"

"Yes, they might do something to the kids. At one point I wouldn't have considered it possible. But I saw how they were just after Bob's death. I know they're capable of that."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone anything. You can trust me."

"Thank you. I've always been thankful for your friendship."

"You're welcome,"

They turned to watch the kids playing nearby.

"They really are pretty children."

"Thank you."

That was one thing that made Cherry very proud was for someone to compliment her children.

"Are you and Pony together?"

"No, he was drunk that night. He didn't even remember us doing anything. I shouldn't have done it. I was so reckless that night."

Cherry thought back to the night she'd told her parents. She had dreaded it but knew better than to try to hide it. Her parents were in the living room. Her mom sewing while her dad read a book.

"Dad Mom I need to talk to you," she said nervously.

"What is it Cherry?"

"I'm pregnant."

Everything was deathly quiet as she was sure her heart would beat right out of her chest. Her parents shocked expressions morphed into ones of anger.

"Cherry how could you have been so stupid? You know better," her father boomed.

"You have shamed us. Do you know what everyone will say when they find out about this? Bob's poor parents will have to find out their son fathered a baby he won't see," her mother said shaking her head.

"Bob isn't the father," Cherry said looking down.

"Then who is?" Her father asked tensely.

"Ponyboy Curtis."

"One of the boys who killed Bob?"

Cherry didn't bother correcting her father though she wanted to. She nodded her head.

"Cherry you have sinned. Sex before marriage and with a fourteen-year-old? Why in the world would you do that? You had a boyfriend and that child's a Greaser," her mom said standing up.

"The Sheldon's are going to love you getting pregnant with the boy who killed Bob," her father said also standing now.

"He didn't stab him. That was Johnny and Bob was drunk. You were with me when I testified."

"Oh first name basis with them now?"

"Dad-"

"Cherry I have always been proud of every decision you have made. I had considered your mother and I lucky because you were so responsible. You have changed all that today. A baby changes everything. You aren't prepared for that," he said softer.

"Cherry sweetie we still love you but we are so ashamed right now. There is no other way to say it."

"I know Mom."

"Cherry you made this decision, poor decision I might add, now you have to face the consequences. Logically I don't know what you were thinking."

She listened to his words. Cherry had thought she was a rather logic filled person in some sense. Logic would have told Cherry having sex with a fourteen-year-old was wrong. A fourteen-year-old Greaser who was drunk. She wasn't using protection. Yes, logic would have told her all that. The trouble was logic wasn't as easy to follow as it ought to be. Hence she was in this situation.

"I wasn't thinking," She admitted.

"Clearly," her mother huffed.

"We will not be negatively reflected upon because of your poor decisions. Because we certainly taught you better. You are not having an abortion. There is no earthly way I would support that-"

"I know dad I know. I don't want that either."

"Well, no more cheerleading in your condition. You will have to switch school. A Catholic all-girls school will be the perfect opportunity to keep you out of trouble. I'm going to take you out of school as soon as I can get you enrolled at your new school. You're going to have to do this on your own. We won't be raising it because it's your kid."

He had been completely serious about that. She'd basically done it all on her own.

"Cherry are you okay?"

She looked up to see Marcia looking at her in concern. She'd forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Cherry had talked with Marcia just a little bit longer before she sat down to play with the girls. She left afterward happy to have her best friend back in some way. She wasn't naïve as to think things could be like they were. Or to think Marcia would want to be her friend for the rest of their lives. She trusted Marcia when she'd told her she wanted her in her life again. As well as to be in the lives of her children. That was enough for Cherry in that moment. She buckled her kids up and drove away.

She didn't notice the Soc watching her. He was eager to tell someone what he'd just seen. He wouldn't do that without having more to tell. He loved to know as much as possible that he could about a situation. So she hopped in his car and followed Cherry. There was a reason she had left suddenly without explanation. At the time everyone assumed it was due to the death of Bob. Why was she back now? He slowly followed behind the car and parked a few feet away to watch as she parked at what looked to be apartments. Strange that she wouldn't be with her family. He looked around the area. He had never been here before. It looked like a dumb. Why would a Soc like her be here? He decided who he was going to tell and smirked as he drove away.

* * *

"So I know it's expensive but the money I'm making at the Dx could really help out."

Darry smiled as Pony had compiled a list of things he wanted to get for the kids. Some were essentials while others were just things they would enjoy. He was taking his role as a father so seriously. More so than anyone else he had ever seen.

"Pony I'm proud of ya."

Pony stopped talking and looked from his list to Darry.

"Why? I got a girl pregnant with not one but two babies."

"Yeah trust me I was a little mad, to begin with. But you're a sixteen-year-old who is a more devoted father than people have your age."

"What if I make a mistake in being a dad?"

"No one's perfect Pony. Dads are going to make mistakes just like everyone else. I know you can fix them."

"Steve told me today I could still be a responsible father and be myself."

"He's right ya know. Never knew Steve to be a voice of reason."

"He is every now and then," Soda said walking into the kitchen. "Is that what you were talking bout when I came back?"

"Yep that ole Steve sure is something."

Soda walked over to look at Pony's list.

"Pon yer gonna spoil them, girls."

"No, I just want to make sure they got all the stuff they need."

"If this list is anything to go by then they will have that and a lot more."

He grinned ruffling Pony's hair.

"Boy, I keep forgetting you're a daddy but yer still my kid brother."

"Well yer both my kid brothers," Darry said rushing forward to ruffle both their heads.

Dally smoked a cigarette as he listened from the living room. Twobit was passed out in the chair drunk. Leave it to him to overdo it every now and then. Even though he drank all the time. Pony had got to where he was warning Twobit about how unhealthy it was. Fatherhood was getting to his head. Johnny was asleep on the couch with back problems, though he mostly recovered from the church incident he still had pain. A lot had been on Dally's mind lately.

Cherry and those children being one of those things. Why come back now? Something just didn't seem right to him. Maybe her being a Soc led him not to trust her. Despite what she said, he had doubts about those kids being Pony's. If they were that just made things worse. She could use the kids to help set up the gang for a Soc attack or something. Maybe he was being stupid but he also thought he was being realistic if not overly cautious. Pony through himself into this idea of fatherhood from the beginning.

Dally didn't want Pony hurt. He thought of Pony as a little brother much in the way he did Johnny. Apparently, the church incident did that. An idea formed in his head and he went out the door.

An hour later he was knocking on Cherry's door. Cherry sighed having just gotten the kids to sleep and went too quickly shut up the loud banging.

"Do you mind I just got the kids to sleep," She said hatefully.

Only then did she notice it was Dally. She hadn't actually thought of who it might be. She was simply upset the kids might wake up.

"Nice to see ya too," he smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Aren't you gonna invite me in like a lady?"

"Would you let a hood into your house if you were a young woman with two kids?"

"Ya know I find that awful offensive. I'm not the best guy but I also ain't gonna be going into people's houses to do anything," He chuckled holding his hands up.

"So what do you want?"

"We really gonna do this at the door?"

Cherry glared.

"Fine what I wanted to ask you was-"

"For pete's sake come inside."

She gestured him in and he smirked in victory as he waltzed in.

"So for the last time what do you want?"

"You're not very welcoming."

"You're in my home aren't you?"

"You wouldn't be trying to set us up would you?"

"What?"

"For the Socs?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"You're a Soc kids or no kids."

"I haven't been a Soc or seen a Soc in two years. Except for Marcia who I just saw today."

"You two wouldn't be planning anything would you?"

"You think the two of us are a threat to you and all your gang?"

"You could be talking to some of the guys."

"No, I'm not talking to any of them."

"You two broads wouldn't happen to be planning to roll up your sleeves and fight in the next rumble would ya?"

"Of course we are."

"Those kids really Pony's?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"It's a valid question isn't it?"

"They are Pony's."

"You were dating that Bob guy wasn't you?"

"Pony is the only possible choice. It could only be him."

"Yeah, how do ya know for sure?"

"I know."

"So what's your reason for coming back now? Telling Pony this?"

"There his kids. He deserved to know. Be in their lives if he wanted. They deserve it."

"He's a Greaser. Ya know he can't give your kids the life you had. Not until he finishes school anyway."

"I know that."

"Your parents really not providing any financial support?"

"Not unless the girls get sick."

"That must suck."

"Yeah I manage best I can."

"Ya wanting financial help from Pony?"

"You just said he can't really give me anything. I'm not making him but I appreciate the help he's giving me financially. It wasn't what I wanted though."

"Maybe you are innocent then. Ya think Marcia will keep quiet?"

"She's my best friend and she didn't turn me away earlier. Even when I told her everything. She understands."

"Let's hope your right. For your sake and the kids."

"You suddenly care?"

"Those kids can't help the mess there in can they?"

"No, they can't."


	5. Chapter 5

Pony and Johnny walked into the Tulsa mall and began looking at the clothes. After getting his paycheck he wanted to spend the money on the kids. There wasn't anything big right now so he decided to buy them clothes and toys. As they looked in the kids clothing Johnny was sure people were looking at them weird. Pony looked at the clothes in confusion.

"Ya know I don't know what size they are," he frowned.

"Don't look at me," Johnny said.

"Maybe we should look at bows for their hair," Pony suggested.

That sounded good to Johnny so they headed in that direction. They looked through them both wondering how in the world those bows went in their hair. Pony picked out a couple of packs and they headed to the register. The saleswoman looked at them strangely. Apparently, two young boys buying hair bows was strange. After purchasing them they headed to the toy stories.

Pony surveyed the dolls figuring all little girls like dolls. Johnny had reminded him not to get anything they could possibly choke on just in case. Pony bought a few and then they left. He felt a little disappointed they couldn't have got more.

"Pony just ask Cherry for sizes next time. Then we can get more."

Pony wished he had a way to contact Cherry. He just didn't.

"Yeah, your right."

They talked as they were on their home way home.

"I really want to take the girls somewhere. There just so young I don't know where."

"Just take them to eat or for ice cream. Maybe shopping. Simple stuff parents usually do. Like ya said they ain't able to do much. Or take em to the park. They can play."

"Yeah, that should be fun. I just wanna be a good dad Johnny."

"You are Pony and ya will be."

"I need to do a lot better."

"Your sixteen Pony. Ya can only do the best ya can."

"Cherry was sixteen when she had em. She has had it way worse than me. She's doing so much better than I am."

"Well, she's a mom. She's had two years to learn. Course she'd be better than you right now. Ya haven't had any time to really learn yet."

Pony knew Johnny was right but he still felt like a failure. Even with his meager check, he couldn't even get anything nice for the kids. He didn't know what size clothes they wore. He was sure Cherry had gotten them lots of expensive dolls and hair bows. Probably lots of expensive clothes too.

They heard a beep and expected Socs. Turning they realized Cherry was behind the wheel. They could also see the kids in the backseat.

"Hop in," Cherry called out the open window.

Johnny sat in the backseat while Pony got in the passenger seat. Johnny wasted little time in beginning to play with the girls.

"Where were you guys going?" Cherry asked.

"We were heading home from the mall. I wanted to get the girls something but I realized I didn't know the size. I did get them some dolls and hair bows."

"Oh my thoughts are so jumbled up I forget the sizes sometimes. I will just tell you next time or we can go together. As for the dolls, I'm sure they will love them I'm always in need of new hair bows. You would be surprised how many they break on accident."

"Good. Umm Cherry I would really like to start taking the girls on outings and stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't trust me with em?"

"Of course I trust you with them. You're their father. I just meant are you sure you want to do that. You're very busy I know and keeping the kids is hard work."

"I helped make them so I can deal with anything else."

"Okay. I think Andrea and Isobel will enjoy that."

The girls were laughing loudly as Johnny made funny faces at them. Pony and Cherry couldn't help but smile.

"Pony I have been thinking."

"Okay about what?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner. Only if you want too."

Even after what the two of them had done together they hadn't ever had dinner together like a couple. Not that they were a couple. They were, however, the parents of two children. Connected forever through those girls.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I saw Marcia today."

"Marcia?"

"And I saw Dally."

"Dally?" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yeah which do you want to hear about first?"

"Whichever you want to tell us."

"Well, I went to see Marcia and let her meet the girls. I told her everything. I know it could have gone badly. I just wanted my best friend back. I wanted someone to know about the secrets I've been carrying around. She understood and is accepting. Dally came to my house after. Wanted to know if Isobel and Andrea were really yours."

"Oh, Cherry I know they are. Their facial featured are just like mine."

"Don't worry I don't blame you Pony and I don't blame Dally. He was looking out for you. I told him the truth. He was pleased with that and he left."

Pony couldn't believe Dally would go that far for him. That was really something. That being said he didn't like the idea of Dally questioning the mother of his children. He didn't know what was going on with him and Cherry. It could have damaged anything that could happen. She could decide to keep him from the kids. Not that she would. Pony couldn't bear the thought of having the children taken from him. Somehow they had now become the most important thing in the world to him.

Strange as he didn't know about their existence for nearly three years. This must have been how his own parents had felt. How Cherry had felt. He hoped it was a feeling the rest of the gang got to experience one day.

"I'm glad about that. I really wish he'd talked to me first. But it worked out so I'm happy."

"Me too. I got a call from my parents today."

"What did they say?"

"They want me to take the girls to visit next month."

"Why next month?"

"I don't know for sure. They randomly decide to do this from time to time. I know they love me and the girls. There still trying to punish me for what I did."

"Cherry I ain't trying to say nothin' bad about your parents. If mine were here I know they would do everything they could to help. It kills me they won't know their grandparents."

"They probably won't know my parents too well if this keeps up. You loved your parents which means they must have loved you. I'm sure they would have loved the kids."

"I think they would have," Pony said as he felt tears burning his eyes.

Being a father must really be making him emotional. It had been a while since he'd cried about anything. Suddenly the fact his daughters wouldn't know their grandparents made him so sad. He refused to cry in front of Cherry, Johnny or his daughters.

Cherry wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure how to react. She was sure he would want to be tuff and left alone while he was upset. So she chose to focus on the road and ignore him. Johnny felt bad for his friend. The kids had fallen asleep in their car seats leaving him to pay attention to what was being said in the front seat. He felt bad for them both. Actually wasn't sure who he felt worse for.

"So what were you doing out here?" Pony asked.

"I was trying to look for jobs. The one I have just isn't paying enough. It's taking about all I have to keep the girls fed and clothed. I was talking to Marcia on the telephone today and she offered to help. It's just she's going off to college soon. I can't rely on her to provide for my children. I was so spoiled with my Soc upbringing. I never wanted for money or anything. Never knew what it was like to struggle. One day Andrea and Isobel are going to wonder why their grandparents are Socs.

When they and their mother are basically Greasers. Then they're going to find out their mom was a Soc once. I'm not trying to say Greasers are bad. They aren't. I see how some of these Greaser girls are. I don't want my daughters being like them."

"I don't either," Pony said suddenly.

But would he want them to be Socs? Actually, he hoped they were neither. He'd seen how both classes of girls acted. He hoped his children were never like any of them.

"Cherry you're doing the best you can. You were never like those other girls."

"I hope I never become like a Greaser girl either. Heck, I don't even know who I am and I'm a mom. I can't teach them anything about who they are. They probably won't know who they are either. "

"Maybe we can all find out who we are together," Pony said softly.

It was the first time he'd ever spoken of them doing anything together. Being anything together. Johnny wondered if that's what he wanted. Was that the right thing to do? Or did Pony just want it because it was the right thing to do? Taking care of his daughters and their mother had to be the right thing to do. Did that guarantee Pony would be happy? Did that mean they actually had to be together? Did they want that?

"Thanks, Pony," Cherry said smiling gratefully.

"No problem," Pony said with his own smile.

They arrived at the Curtis house and Soda and Steve were on the porch.

"Let me see my nieces," Soda said running to the counter like a child and getting the excited Isobel out of her car seat.

Steve grabbed Andrea who was equally as excited.

"I guess were going in then," Cherry said chuckling.

Johnny crawled past the car seats and followed behind the guys. Pony stayed back so he could walk beside Cherry inside the house.

"Cherry since I got paid today you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure we can. I just hate leaving the kids."

"No it's okay I was thinking they could come too. We could have dinner together."

Like a family, he wanted to say.

"Yeah I'm sure they would like that," she said happily.

Would you like that? He wanted to know.

By the time they came in Twobit was giving Andrea piggyback ride while Isobel was trying to climb up Darry. Cherry noticed the kids always got excited when they got to come here.

"Soah," Andrea called to her uncle.

Cherry smiled though she wondered why it seemed like they could talk better sometimes more than they could others.

"I'm telling ya it's like they become more like kids when they're around," Pony chuckled.

"I'm glad they love the kids so much. They seem to sure enjoy coming here too."

Something changed in Pony's face. Why did it seem like the girls were never happy to see him? They barely acknowledged him when he got in the car today. They just played with Johnny. Why did they seem to like the rest of the gang better than him? Was that normal? What was he doing wrong? He wordlessly headed to the bathroom to get away from everything. He understood he might be a little unlikable. They probably didn't even know him as their father. He hadn't been there.

Though they seemed to like the gang. He didn't know where Dally was. So far he hadn't seen Dally interacting with the girls at all. Who knew it might be a good thing. He could understand them liking someone like Soda or Twobit. Liking Steve better than him? Granted he had been playing with them too. They were all older than him so maybe they acted more like fathers?

He didn't like that idea. They weren't exactly fatherly anyway. Perhaps they were just more likable than himself. He sighed going out of the bathroom. As he came back into the living room he saw Isobel's face light up upon seeing him.

"Dada daddy?" She called happily.

She rushed to him and Andrea was also running up to him. His heart warmed as he got on his knees to hug them both. Their tiny hands around him. They had called him daddy.

"They've been asking for you all day. Wanted to see you," Cherry smiled.

"You don't have to ask for me. I will be right here," he said to them.

He didn't know if they would understand at this age but he had to tell them anyway.

"I love you," he told them both.

He hadn't told anyone that since his parents when he was little. He didn't even seem to know he was going to say it. But he loved them.

"Love you," They said to him in their baby voices.

His heart warmed even more. They loved him. Cherry smiled at seeing her daughters with their father. Pony acting and being a father to their daughters was all she ever wanted. Even the other guys in the room were smiling. They were proud of Pony. He had grown up so much in these past few years. Especially now. Dally had been in the room only moments before and saw everything.

He didn't let emotions show on his face. He clearly noticed the happiness on Pony's face.

"A real family man huh?" He whispered softly to himself.

Cherry remembered what her parents had told her months ago.

"Ponyboy Curtis will want nothing to do with them. He's a kid who wants to do kid things," her dad said.

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yes, we do Cherry. Those kids are way better off without him in their life."

"I'm not so sure dad," Cherry had voiced quietly.

"They will be ashamed when they ever find out who he is. I'm telling you Cherry they don't need them."

"You were in my life dad."

"I am not a no good Greaser. Your mother and I were married before you were born."

"That's not the point dad."

"Cherry what your father is saying is the girls don't need to know how they came into the world."

"What? Why not?"

"When they get older they will be very ashamed."

"They won't be,"

"Cherry if you had gotten with a nice Soc man and married him then this wouldn't be happening. Your girls would be growing up as privileged Soc girls. Like you were. Instead their lucky if they will even be considered middle class. Let's all hope they don't turn out like those Greaser girls."

Cherry had always wanted Pony to find out he was a dad. She thought of it for so long. Seeing them with him now she knew she had made the right decision. She would never stop believing love was better than money. That money wouldn't guarantee happiness. It hadn't to Cherry back then. Though she would agree it was certainly easier at the time. So what did she want now?

There was one thing she wanted in the back of her mind. To be a family with Pony and their daughters. She tried to deny it. This was her dream scenario. The four of them being a family. That was how it really ought to be. Did Pony want that? She had no idea. In this moment how they were right now was enough. She couldn't help but want more for the future. Were her parent's right? Was she foolish? Maybe she was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Weird I know but I can't stop thinking about them."

"Dar I haven't even gotten ready for college now. I don't know why you're thinking about the girls going to college. Their just little youngins'."

"Pony I know for sure yer going. You are too smart not too. You will be the first one in our family to do so. That wills start off the legacy of your kids going. If you go then they probably will. They should."

Pony's head hurt from a headache already and Darry talking about far off things made it even more painful. Golly, he was taking everything so serious. Not that Pony didn't but his brother was going way overboard.

"I understand Dar but you shouldn't be holding back money for my kids when you might have some of yer own one day."

"Your kids," Darry repeated smiling. "Look I already feel like an older brother if not a dad to the whole gang. I probably will have a couple kids myself one day. When the time comes I'll worry about it. Until that time I put back a little for my niece's school years."

"Won't we need that money?"

"I'm only putting back a little at a time so we still have enough for us and them. That little bit will build over time. You should think about that too."

"I guess I should."

Pony didn't want to fail his kids but Darry made him feel like he was in danger of doing just that.

"Listen, baby, I know it's rough and still new to you. As time goes on you will get better at it."

Pony hoped he was right. Sometimes he wondered if Cherry shared his own fears. She'd talked to him about maybe keeping the kids all night sometimes. She was contemplating getting a third shift job. That wasn't all either. She was planning to put the kids in daycare. It would leave them in someone else's care for a major part of the day. Pony didn't really like that idea but it was probably a relief to Cherry. Plus she and the rest of them had work while he also had school. As she'd reasoned it would socialize them and help them develop normally. Cherry had talked of some things they were a little slow on.

Pony was sure they were perfectly fine and as perfect as any two kids could be. Ultimately he'd agreed because it was good for the kids and Cherry wanted it. He figured it would be beneficial to not just be around half grown guys all day. And as their mother and primary caretaker Pony trusted Cherry to make the right decisions for them.

"Pony what's wrong? Are ya mad? Look I don't mean to tell ya what to do. I just want the very best for those kids."

"No Darry it ain't that. Just nervous is all. I hope I'm doing right by em."

"I think ya are. I really do. Everyone in the gang is changing cause there here. They've helped everyone I think."

"Cept Dally."

"Yeah, Dally is a bit harder to crack. He'll get there. I think he likes em."

"How can ya tell?"

"He ain't cursed or complained about em has he?"

"Not to me, he ain't."

"Right and have you noticed he hadn't got into fights lately?"

"Now that ya mention it yeah."

"I gotta wonder if it ain't cause of Andrea and Isobel."

"I don't know bout that. Maybe he just don't wanna get in no more trouble is all."

"Ya ever known Dal to be like that?"

"No."

"Like I said I think it's the kids."

Pony didn't know about that. He'd noticed changes in the others. Soda was made to be an uncle just like he was. He might me their favorite uncle though Darry was also good. Actually, they were all like their uncles. Soda and Steve were always bringing home little toys or treats for the kids. Twobit brought by a bunch of stuff his kid sister didn't need or want anymore. Johnny might as well be their personal babysitter as he was always watching over or spending time with them.

Dally was different. He doubted he felt anything for them. He ignored them mostly. Didn't comment or talk to them directly. It really wasn't a surprise to him. Dally never had any experience with kids and didn't seem to like them. He had felt a little hurt that he'd had little to do with his kids. Maybe with a little time, he'd warm up to them or maybe when they were older at least. He wouldn't dwell on it.

Pony looked up as Cherry walked into the room. He didn't hear her knocking so he guessed Darry let her in. The kids were in daycare now and she didn't have work until later.

"Hey, "she said smiling.

"Hey, how did signing the papers go?"

"Everything went well. Since you and I aren't married I'm technically a single mother so that knocked down the price real cheap. It's still pretty pricey. "

"Yeah, I bet so. I can help cover some of the cost. Or all whenever you need it. How did they seem?"

"Seemed nice and like a good facility. They weren't impressed the kids came from out of wedlock but they were polite and welcoming to the girls."

"That's good to hear."

"You haven't seen them yet but there wearing some of the bows you got them."

"Really?" Pony asked not being able to hide his smile.

"Yep, they should come in handy when they're doing their arts and crafts."

"I'm glad."

"I'm going to go see Marcia later in the day. I'm gonna be honest she helped me get the kids in the daycare."

"She did?"

"I didn't get my check until later in the week. I borrowed money off her for the first payment. Said I didn't have to pay her back but I am going to anyway. They also technically weren't accepting any more kids for the time being but she knows the head of it. Talked them into accepting the girls."

"Wow, that was nice of her."

"It was."

"I always thought she was a good person."

"Yeah, she is and always has been."

"Is she ever gonna come around?"

"I don't know. She knows all about you of course. I haven't asked and she hasn't asked. If she ever does I would want to make sure everyone was comfortable with it. And it didn't negatively affect the kids."

"I suppose it would be good for them to have a female role model. Not just all the guys and besides you. Not that you're not enough it's just-"

"It's alright I knew what you meant," she chuckled." "I agree they need a good female role model. Don't suppose it will affect them much now but probably when they get older."

"Yeah probably will."

"I never knew I would be a teenager and raising kids."

"Shoot me either."

"But here we are doing just that."

"The best we can do."

"Pony I worry about the future."

"What do ya mean?"

"How they're going to grow up in this Soc and Greaser world. We've talked about it before but where do they turn? Soc or Greaser. It's like they don't fit anywhere. It's their decision but what if they don't know where to turn?"

"I guess we help em and do the best we can."

"Yeah, I just worry it's not enough."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey it's okay," Pony said taking her hand.

He didn't even think about the action he'd taken. He just wanted to comfort Cherry.

"Look don't cry it's fine."

"I'm sorry I don't know what's come over me."

"It's okay you don't have to apologize. It's going to be alright. We are gonna take care of them and it's going to be fine."

"I don't want to fail them."

"You're not you're doing the best you can do."

"Maybe that's not enough."

"Loving them is enough it has to be."

"Thank you Pony," she said smiling through her tears as she squeezed his hand.

"No problem he smiled back."

Cherry wiped her eyes and Soda walked in stopping when he saw the two of them holding hands. Pony let go of her hand and she pulled away.

"Sorry," Soda said smirking as he turned to give them privacy.

"You're a great mom Cherry."

'Thank you. You're becoming a great dad. Actually, you already are."

"Thanks."

Hearing that from Cherry the mother of his children made him feel good.

A couple hours later Pony began putting a gate up. As he stood and walked away he heard a loud thump. Soda, Steve, and Twobit were clowning around and hadn't seen the gate.

"What's the gate doing here Pony?" Steve asked loudly.

"There up in case the kids go near the stairs."

"Kid there not gonna go near them now cuz they ain't even here," Twobit commented.

"They will be later."

"Pony what are these?" Darry asked walking into the room.

He was holding up some huge parenting books. Never thought his brother would read those. Though then again he read pretty much anything he was interested in.

"Are those parenting books?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I'm reading them to help me learn how to parent better."

"Hmm becoming a real daddio now," Dally smirked from the doorway.

He coolly stepped over the baby gate and walked into the room.

Steve glared at him as he hadn't done that.

"Listen Twobit you let a word loose near Isobel the other day. They don't need to learn how to curse," Pony reminded Twobit.

"Come on Pony I apologized yesterday. Told ya I'd be more careful next time."

"Never thought we'd all get ordered around by the kid," Steve whispered to Soda.

"He ain't a kid no more he's a daddy," Soda whispered back.

"He's still a kid to me," Twobit said loudly.

"Kid or no kid I'm trying to raise my kid's right."

"And you're doing a wonderful job Pon," Soda smiled.

"Thanks, Soda."

"I can't wait for the kiddos to get here. Gets kind of lonesome without em," Steve said.

"They've lightened things up a lot," Twobit agreed.

"Well, they will be here soon. I can't wait either."

Pony was so happy to have his children with them. More and more he missed them afraid he would miss more time of their lives. Not being able to be with them. Cherry had mentioned Marcia had gotten them a bunch of outfits. Pony was grateful to her but also felt bad he couldn't have gotten the kids outfits. His children and he couldn't get them outfits. All he got was a few measly hair bows.

"Ya reading them parenting books like a mom does," Steve joked.

"I want to be the best dad I can be. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all. I wish my dad were like that," Steve said thoughtfully.

"We're all proud of ya," Soda said.

Steve just couldn't get over the parenting books. He knew Pony liked to read but they sounded awfully boring to him. He supposed that would be important to Pony. Not being a father himself he figured he couldn't understand what it was like. He certainly saw Pony in a new light once. A knock came on the door and everyone jumped up. Twobit got to the door first opening it and ushering Cherry and the kids in.

"Daddy!" They cried wanting to get to their dad first.

After hugging him they chose to play with the guys. Pony and Cherry went to the kitchen to talk.

"Let me carry these," Pony said taking the large bags on Cherry's shoulder and putting it on the table.

"Those are the kid's clothes, things to take baths with, pull ups, and diapers. I'm trying to get them into pullups but they have accidents. I also have meals and snacks for them. As well as toys."

Pony could tell Cherry had packed for everything and was nervous. He couldn't blame her as he was nervous too.

"Thanks, Cherry will be fine."

"Thank you," she said touching his arm then going to say goodbye to the girls.

No sooner as she'd shut the door he was nervous. The guys had settled down with the girls to watch Mickey Mouse. Pony looked at the clock and figured they would have to eat soon. He looked through the bags finding more and more stuff and becoming more confused by the second. He pulled out cereal, fruit, and instant oatmeal. He was at first wondering how she considered those meals then realized they were probably snacks. Or maybe the oatmeal was for breakfast?

He found a box of macaroni and mashed potatoes and prepared to make it. This should be easy enough. Cherry likely planned this well when she chose to pack these foods. He appreciated her making it easy for him.

"Pony what ya doing?"

He turned as Darry looked at him curiously.

"Making dinner for the kids. Ya think they need a snack before?"

"Nah they should be fine. I'd think Cherry gave them one earlier. Ya wouldn't want to spoil their dinner. If their still hungry after they eat ya can give em some."

"Okay sounds good. Thought I'd feed them before everyone else ate."

After he finished the food he put it in bowls and poured them some juice. He walked into the room picking them both up and juggled them in his arms and took them in the kitchen. Cherry had brought high chairs for them he had put together. After settling them in their chairs he gave them their food.

"Hot!" Isobel said loudly.

"Blow it," He instructed.

"It hot!" Andrea complained.

He walked over blowing on both their bowels. Was that gross?

"Hot." They repeated.

Maybe he should have let it cool first? There had to be a way to cool it. An idea forming in his head he went to the freezer and pulled out an ice tray. He forced out a few pieces and put them on their food.

"Pony what on earth are ya doing?"

He turned to see everyone looking at him in confusion.

"I'm cooling their food."

"With ice?"

"I read it in one of the parenting books."

They focused on the girls who had started to eat their food.

"Huh guess it works," Soda said with a smile.

Dinner went by without a hitch until Andrea spilled her milk and Isobel pushed her plate on the floor. Pony sighed cleaning it up. Looking at his daughters he realized they needed a bath. This brought up another issue. How was he going to give them a bath? He'd never given anyone else a bath. Never mind two toddlers. Should he even be giving them a bath? They were his kids but it still seemed weird. He sighed and went to run their bath water. He wasn't sure how much water he needed to put in the bath.

He put just enough to get them clean. He didn't want them to drown or something. He added the bubble bath and even put in a few bath toys. He knew he should let them play for a few minutes though he really couldn't wait till they safely got out. They played together and splashed water everywhere including on Pony. Finally, he began to clean them and got them safely out of the bath. The two kids sprinted but naked out of the bathroom.

"Isobel Andrea come back!" He yelled chasing them with towels.

The rest of the guys looked a mix of shock and amusement as they saw the two naked girls running and Pony chasing them with towels. They finally stopped and he wrapped the towels around them. Once that was done he led them back to the bathroom. He got them in their pajamas and carefully brushed their hair before tucking them into bed. Apparently, the day tuckered them out as they went right to sleep. This daddy thing? Pony could get used to it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can someone explain to me how we got stuck babysitting?" Dally complained.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too. Pony don't exactly trust us," Twobit stated.

"Cuz he thought Soda would be here. Didn't know he worked," Steve explained.

"Where's Darry?"

"Work. Pony went for a job interview for somewhere else."

"Gonna quit DX?"

"Nah thinking of doing both."

"And school?"

"Yeah Dar ain't gonna let him quit."

The three Greasers watched as the twins played on the floor.

"Can ya tell em apart?" Twobit wondered.

"Nope," Dally answered.

Steve leaned forward to get a better look.

"Yeah me neither."

"Heck least they ain't crying," Twobit said.

"Yet. Kids always cry," Dally said.

"How long we have em? Where's Johnnycakes?"

"Job interview with Pony."

"Couldn't go by himself?"

"Johnny is being interviewed for it too. "

"Same job?"

"Yep."

"What kind of job?"

"Don't know."

Dally rolled his eyes.

"How long we got the kids for?"

"Don't know."

"Course not where's their mom?"

"Don't know."

Isobel stood up and began pattering towards the boys.

Up!" She commanded reaching for Twobit.

He complied and picked her up.

"Me too!" Andrea said also reaching for Twobit.

"Okay okay," Twobit chuckled.

"Never took ya for being the kid type," Steve commented.

"Me either."

Dally shook his head in agreement.

"Bit I hungry," Andrea said cuddling up to him.

He grinned thinking it was adorable they called him Bit.

"Well, we gotta feed these girls something."

"We got anything?" Steve asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

Dally shook his head in annoyance. He had no idea he was going to be stuck with two annoying toddlers. Steve came back moments later.

"Yeah, I don't see nothing."

"Well will havta go get em something," Dally suggested standing up.

He was really eager to get out of the same house with them.

"Well I think we should all go," Twobit said.

"Why?" Dally said in disgust.

"I ain't staying in the house all day. Less Steve wants too."

"No way man."

"Alright, then we should all go."

"Well get their seats so we can. And don't forget the diaper bag."

Twobit sat the girls down and went to fetch their things. Steve picked Andrea up on his shoulders and held Isobel's hand. He led them outside to the car Dally was already in. Twobit spent ten minutes trying to figure out how to hook the car seats in the car. Then another ten trying to get the kids safely in the seats.

"Well you sit back there with them I called shotgun," Steve said from the front seat.

"Come on Steve."

"Would ya just get in," Dally said in annoyance.

"Sheesh someone is in a bad mood," Twobit said climbing in the backseat.

"I wonder why? Not cuz I'm stuck with two kids er nothing."

"Dal they will hear you."

"They ain't paying attention."

"Can we just go eat I'm starving."

"Yall better have yer own money cause I ain't buying for everyone," Dally said.

"We got our own money," Steve said.

Twobit had long tuned out the conversation and was focused on playing with the kids.

"How could Twobit be reduced to this," Dally said sighing.

"Who wouldn't be? Their cute kids."

"Yeah with kids comes responsibility. Like Pony and the redhead are learning now."

Dally could only imagine Pony'sface when he figured out they had been watching his kids.

"Now where yall wanna eat?"

"Take us to a dinner. I'm sure the kiddos can eat burgers and fries."

Dally shrugged his shoulders as he continued to drive.

"Dal there are kids back here! Careful!

"Will ya stop telling me how to drive!"

"Dal your scaring em."

Dally turned to the twins who didn't look scared rather just interested in focusing on him. He smirked and took his hands off the wheel.

"Dally!"

He was always bothering Pony and Johnny doing that. It was much harder to rile Steve and Twobit so he was really enjoying it. They pulled into the diner parking lot just as both the twins started screaming.

"Will you make them be quiet," Dally said.

The other two guys sighed as they each grabbed a baby and took the inside. Once they were inside they headed to a booth. Twobit sat on one side with Andrea while Steve, Isobel, and Dally sat on the other. A waitress came over with their menus.

"Hey there," Dally said in a flirtatious voice.

He'd never tried it with kids present before. Twobit and Steve would usually have joined in. Not with the kids present.

"How about you watch your kids," the woman said in annoyance laying the menus in front of them.

"They ain't my kids."

"They are cute," she said smiling at them.

She talked to them for a few moments and they seemed to enjoy the attention.

Here Dally thought having kids with him would make girls like him.

After they ordered the drinks and their food the waitress left.

Andrea began pulling napkins out of the dispenser

"Andrea don't do that we gotta clean it," Twobit said rolling all the napkins into a ball.

Isobel stood up in her seat and put her hand on Dally's shoulder.

"Watch it she's gonna fall." He told Steve.

"I got er."

The waitress returned carrying drinks. They got apple juice for the kids and cokes for themselves. None of them could recall if Pony and Cherry allowed them to have soda or not. They weren't referring to the girl's uncle either. Twobit and Soda carefully put straws in the juice.

"Looky here,"

The three guys turned to see Tim and Curly Shepherd looking at them in amusement.

"I never woulda thought I'd see you three with kids," Curly chuckled.

"Yeah me either," Steve and Dally both muttered. Twobit shrugged showing he didn't care either way.

"Good look fer ya Dal," Tim said.

"I'm not really feelin' it."

"Whose kids are they?"

"Pony's."

"Ponyboy?!"

"Yep," Twobit said popping the p as Dally smirked as Tim was rarely surprised. It was always nice seeing him that way.

"Dary musta flipped his lid. He's so strict on the kid."

"He actually handled it pretty well. We're all takin' care of em," Steve exclaimed.

"Who's the mom?"

"That's the interestin' thing," Dally smirked. "Member that red headed Soc?"

"The Valance one?"

"Yep."

"Wait you ain't tellin' me it's her."

"Believe it she's the mom," Twobit said matter of fact.

"So Pony managed to get with a good looking high-class Soc like that?" Curly said in amazement.

"Parrently it was a drunk one night stand kind a thing."

"Well kids earned my respect," Tim said in sincerity. Dally couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

"Ya, sure those are Pony's?" Curly asked.

"Those jet black locks can through ya off. But ya can tell in their faces their his. Black hair runs in Cherry's family," Twobit explained.

"Are they twins?" Curly said squinting at them."

"No, they just look alike idiot."

Pony frowned as he came by the DX after his job interview with Johnny.

"Hey, Pon ain't that Soda?"

"Yeah sure is but why's he here? Thought he was off today."

The boys made their way up to the register.

"Hey Johnnycakes, Pon, what's up?"

"Just got back from our jobs interviews."

"How'd it go?"

"Good think we did pretty well."

"That's good."

"Say I thought ya was off today Soda?"

"Nah I worked. Called me last night bout it. Couldn't refuse the money."

"Where's Steve?" Johnny asked.

"He didn't work today."

"Weird. Bet Darry was glad of that."

"Oh, he was. Specially since he got to work an extra shift too."

"When?"

"Today."

"Today?"

"Yeah pretty sure."

"Hey Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya wouldn't happen to have seen Cherry come get the kids did you?"

"Nah they should still be there."

Pony gulped.

"Well uh who's watching em?"

"Steve, Twobit, and Dally."

Pony and Johnny's mouths fell open.

"Steve, Twobit, and Dally. That don't even sound like a good idea," Johnny frowned.

"Nah should be fine," Soda replied. "Maybe, he stated a little less sure.

"Golly I need to get to my kids!"

Pony rushed out of the store and Johnny followed him. Soda would have liked to leave but he couldn't exactly leave his job post. The two boys rushed back to the Curtis house to notice the car was gone.

"Tell me those wise guys didn' take off with my kids!"

"It's s'okay they gotta be here somewhere. They wouldn' let nothin' happen to em."

"Not on purpose," Pony stressed.

Johnny agreed with that statement and the two began a frantic search around town for his twins. Pony just hoped to get them safely returned before their mother found out. He certainly wouldn't be earning any points with her if he didn't.

"Ya, sure the pieces didn't need to be smaller?" Twobit asked.

"Nah it's fine. They got some teeth," Steve replied.

"Yeah but they're a little behind ain't they?" Dally asked.

"A little but they can catch up," Steve said matter of fact.

Tim and Curly had decided to join them at the nearby table. Several customers frowned at the innocent twins being around with such dangerous hoods. Whether or not any of these young men were the children's father didn't matter to them. Some even wanted to call the police to check the scene out. Tim and Dally were the most amused about that. The customers realized they really couldn't call the police just based on that. The girls managed to eat their food quite well.

The only incident came when Isobel accidentally knocked over Dally's coke and spilled it all over him. At that point, he decided it was time for them to leave. They got the kids back to the car and decided to go to the park next. It was something the kids could enjoy doing. Even if they were little they could find something to play on. Tim and Curly decided to tag along because being in the presence of the twins was actually kind of fun.

Steve and Twobit immediately helped the twins onto the swings and began pushing them.

"Don't push them too hard or yall knock em out and they will go flying," Tim warned.

"Like that'd happen," Twobit murmured. Though he and Steve both slowed down on pushing the giggling twins.

Dally relaxed with Tim on a nearby bench. Though originally with them, Curly decided to go observe the twins play at a closer level.

"Tim I'm telling ya I would never have thought I'd be reduced to a kiddie babysitter. I'm a hood."

"Same Dal but nothin' is set in stone ya know. Sides ya never thought about it?"

"What?"

"Having kids."

"Nah man why would I?"

"Just wonderin'. I never used ta. Bet Pony didn' either."

"Pony is a lot different though. Of all of us in though it was Pony who coulda handled it best. An he's the youngest."

"It goes to show ya that ya can't plan for everthin'. Stuff happens. Like what did to Pony here."

They watched as Twobit slid down the slide with the two giggling children. It was worth thinking about they both decided.

"Maybe they went to get the twins somethin' to eat," Johnny suggested.

So the two went to check out all the places that served food. They finally entered the local diner. By this point, they were both out of breath and Pony's face full of worry. The waitress from early frowned at seeing more Greasers entering the establishment. They didn't seem to be hoods like the others. She could tell by their body language they weren't planning on staying for a meal.

"Can I help you boys with something?"

"Yeah, we was wonderin' if a few Greaser guys came in here with some twin girls?"

"Yeah, they did actually. Really cute kids. Cute but Greasy guys."

"How long ago?"

"Like an hour and a half probably. You know them?"

"I'm the twins father," Pony answered.

"Oh, you look young. Well anyway one of them spilled all their coke on one of the guys. All five of them left with the girls."

"Five of them?" Johnny and Pony asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, there were five guys."

"Who were the other two?" Pony asked figuring he knew the other three.

"One of them was named Tim I believe. Think the other one was his brother."

"Golly ya mean my kids are also with Tim and Curly?! Johnny, we gotta go."

He rushed out of the establishment and after thanking the waitress Johnny ran after him. He was beyond panicked to find his children as quickly as possible. As they were headed back to Pony's car they noticed Darry had parked nearby.

"Hey, watcha doing here?"

"Dar ya seen the guys? Tim, Curly anyone?"

"No why? Speaking of looking for people where's the girls?"

"With them."

"Who?"

"Tim, Curly, Steve, Dally, Twobit."

"Ya serious?" Darry asked.

"Wish I wasn't," Pony sighed.

Darry had questions but decided to ask them later.

"Look I'm sure they will take care of em but we need to find em just in case. Where have ya checked so far?"

"A little surprised but that park trip wasn't bad," Tim exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was. Will see ya guys," Twobit said.

Tim and Curly nodded saying goodbye to the girls. To Dally's surprise, they seemed to like the twins as much as the twins liked them. Again a surprise. They walked into the house eager to have the kids back in the safety of it.

"Wonder where Johnny and Pony are?" Dally wondered.

"Figured they would be back by now. And Darry," Steve said thoughtfully.

"Oh well guess they will be soon," Twobit said shrugging.

A knock sounded on the door and Twobit went to answer.

"Hey Cherry," he said allowing her into the house,

"Mommy!" The twins said happily running to meet her.

After hugging them she looked around curiously to see only the three of them there.

"Where's Pony?"

"I don't know. Still at his job interview maybe. Hadn' seen em all day."

"What about Soda and Darry?"

"Been working all day."

"So you guys kept the girls?"

"Yep."

Cherry tried not to freak out about that since the girls were safely in front of her.

"We also let Tim and Curly Shepherd meet em," Dally said smirking.

"Tim and Curly Shepherd!"

"Well, they ain't at the park either!" Pony said

Darry had decided to help them look and once he'd gotten off work Soda had helped.

"Maybe they're at home by now," Soda suggested finally.

"Yeah can't imagine them being out with kids for this long," Darry reasoned.

So the four of them arrived home and relief washed through Pony for a second. Then he saw Cherry's car in the driveway. This gave him some relief and also nerves. She was going to kill him. When they rushed in the door the sweet smell of food filled the house. Then the biggest shock of all. Andrea and Isobel were asleep in Dally's arms. Pony couldn't even form words.

"What?" Dally asked looking at them.

"How'd ya get them to sleep?" Darry asked.

"No idea. They just reached for me and the other guys were helping Cherry cook."

"They left you to watch them, Dal?" Johnny asked.

"Nah they were in the kitchen but came in here."

"The guys were helping cook?" Soda asked.

"Yep."

"Well, that's good. Means I don't have to," Darry said smirking.

"Good, you're here. Let's all eat," Cherry announced coming into the room.

Pony watched as Dally carefully laid the twins in a makeshift bed on the floor. Wow, who knew he could be gentle? Somehow it touched Pony and Johnny smiled at him. He caught Cherry's smile as well. He knew they would speak about it later. What a turn of events.

 **Would like to thank outsiders-stories-forever, Chillpillberry, Red plus red, Amanda, Sirena D, CaityJH, Iconic Star Child, and some lovely guests for your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

In the past month, the dynamic had changed so much. Two twin children named Andrea and Isobel had won the hearts of not only Pony's friends but also members of the Shephard gang. It was easier to say they had a large number of uncles willing to do anything to make them happy. Pony had matured so much in his expedition to become a wonderful father to his children.

With Cherry and Marcia putting in the work the twins were starting to be developmentally on par with their classmates at the daycare. The workers there had realized it wasn't uncommon to see a large number of different people coming to pick up the twins each day. It might be their teenage parent's Pony or Cherry. It could be their "aunt" Marcia the Soc girl. It could be one of their uncles, the handsome Darry or Soda. The wisecracker Twobit. Or the Hood Dallas.

Heck, it had even been Tim Shepherd. Pony had been cautious at first. He now realized those children of his were as important to everyone else as they were to him. Johnny was always watching over them even if it was from a distance. Pony hoped his own parents were able to watch over them as well. Pony had just finished his own homework while he waited on Marcia to bring the kids over. They'd had an early release today and Cherry had arranged for her to pick them up.

The doorbell rang and Pony went to answer it. He opened the door and grinned as his children let go of Marcia's hands to run into his arms. Pony took them to the living room as Marcia followed them inside and shut the door. She paused to admire the family photos Pony and Cherry had recently taken with the girls. They thought it would be nice for the kids to have when they were older.

"Pony I have a question."

"What is it?" Pony asked turning to her after he'd put the girls in front of their toys.

"You ever thought about taking Cherry out?"

"Taking er out?"

"Yeah like on a date."

"Actually I have thought about taking er out. I don't know if she would want that."

"She would like that. She hasn't been out since Bob's death. She loves being a mom but that stresses her out. Work and being with them is all she does."

"I just don't know if she'd want to or not."

"You should ask her."

"What yall talking about?" Soda asked walking into the room.

Marcia felt her face heat up at the mere sight of him. Of course, she always did that when she happened to catch a glimpse of him. Lately, that was happening more often.

"Marcia says I should ask Cherry on a date."

"Well, she is the mom of yer kids. Makes sense."

"Don't know if she'd want too."

"With all respect to Miss Cherry and you but she's a single mom of two. Her choices ain't exactly vast."

"That's true but she's her own woman. If she don't want me then she isn't going to take me asking too kindly."

Unknown to Pony, Cherry did in fact like him. Well, she more like loved him. She was just too shy and worried about Pony's rejection. She thought that he resented her for the birth of their two children, Andrea and Isobel. Cherry, herself was happy to be their mother and she didn't regret that night that the twins were conceived. Her interest for Pony only grew after their meeting each other that one fateful night. Even if she was with someone else she couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him.

After the death of Bob she was upset but deep down she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with his drinking anymore. She finally could consider maybe having a future with Pony. Her and Pony raising their two girls up to respect and honor not only Socs but also Greasers.

She'd now found out a lot of her fears were untrue. Pony didn't resent her at all. From talking to him that night she should have known. She'd made his life so happy when she'd come back into his life with their secret children. Many of these other revelations had only come out recently to her. While she was at work pondering this Pony was pondering something of his own.

"Marcia, why don't you and Soda here go out?" Pony asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marcia instantly blushed, turning away from both boys. While Soda just looked at the blushing girl in confusion. He didn't understand that she liked him nor did he know if he was ready for the whole dating thing again. He looked at Ponyboy intensively before speaking his mind.

"What you going on about Pony?"

"I ain't going on bout nothing Soda. I'm merely talking bout you two going out on a date."

"What makes you think that Soc would want anything to do with me, a Greaser?" He questioned as if Marcia wasn't even in the same room.

"What makes you, a dirty old Greaser think that a pretty little Soc like myself wouldn't want anything to do with you?" Marcia spoke up.

She eyed Soda. A lot had changed for her in these past two years. She wasn't the same girl she once was. Maybe it was the events of that night Bob died. The loss of her best friend Cherry for a reason she didn't know at the time. Or perhaps it was her breakup with Randy. She had changed. She didn't hold her tongue like she once did. She took things more serious now than she ever had.

She'd been accustom to the catcalls and rude comments from both Greasers and Socs. So she knew what they thought. She didn't think of herself as pretty though she was called that a lot. She didn't think of Soda as a dirty old Greaser either. She'd been shy of him and this had bothered her. Cherry had confessed to her she was sometimes nervous and shy around Pony. Which was news to her because Cherry wants usually shy around anyone. Even around Pony, she didn't act like it at least when Marcia was present.

Now she was beginning to behave more likes he always thought Cherry was. The trouble was she'd said it out loud. Soda and Pony were both looking at her with wide eyes. Not believing at all what she'd just said. Good because she didn't believe it either. She could here Twobit and Johnny playing with the twins in the other room.

"Well, yer a Soc so that should be reason enough ain't it?"

"No Soda it isn't. Because accidental or not Cherry is basically a Greaser and even if she isn't her kids are by default. Their father is a Greaser."

"I don't understand ya."

"What's not to understand?"

"Like I said Cherry is gonna have a hard time finding someone to be with er now that she has two kids. Even if she is pretty. But ya got a choice. So I don't know what Pony here is talking bout."

He glared at his brother and Pony was again reminded of how much Sandy leaving had changed Soda. He was still himself a lot of the time. There was also sometimes he acted like he was now. He didn't want to hear anything about him dating anyone or girls being interested in him. Pony had boldly suggested him taking Marcia out. He needed to get over Sandy as hard as it would be for him to do. Maybe Marcia could help him do that. Pony now had the resolve of his own.

"Well, Soda I have you know I don't have to have you take me out. I think Pony was trying to be polite. But I intend to only be taken out by a nice boy who wants to take me out. Not because he was asked to by someone. Just so you know those movie star good looks don't do anything for me."

She stuck her nose in the air and walked past him exiting the room and seeing what the twins were doing. Soda was stunned never realizing she had that much sass. Either way, he wasn't the one to take her out. Even if she had piqued his interest with her smart comebacks.

"Looks like she told ya," Pony said.

"Pony ya shouldn't have said that."

"Soda ya gotta get out more. She's a nice girl who loves my kids. She is interested in ya."

"I can't date Pony so there ain't any point of bringing it up."

As he took his leave Pony shook his head. His older brother was so stubborn. He perked up when he heard Cherry arriving. He walked over opening the door for her.

"Hey thank you," She said cheerfully.

"Cherry I gotta ask ya something."

Pony was ready now. No going back. He was going to show Soda and everyone.

"Sure anything," she said kindly.

"I'd like to take ya out on a date. A real one. Not anything to do with talking bout the kids. I wanna try."

"Pony are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm real sure. If that's what ya want."

"Pony you know in the back of my mind I wondered if maybe you resented me for bringing the girls in and changing their lives. I know now I was wrong."

"Wow, Cherry ya were cuz you and them kids are the best things its ever happened to me."

"Me and the girls?"

"Yes including you."

Cherry was so unbelievably touched.

"Oh Pony," She said not thinking twice about rushing into his arms for a hug with he returned.

"You mean a lot to me. Yer my daughter's mom. I wanna be close to ya and if I'm gonna be with anybody it should be you. We don't have to do nothin' fast."

"I would love to go on a date with you Pony."

The two had pulled away but the feeling of the embrace remained between them.

"Mama! Daddy!"

The kids rushed into the room to hug their parents. Pony was again struck with the desire to be a real family with Cherry and their children. Meanwhile Marcia was preparing to leave. She couldn't believe the nerve of Soda. Thinking she would be so judgmental of him. He didn't even know her. She'd been helping care for his nieces after all. She'd been coming to the house to drop the girls off. In her mind, she'd proven herself not to be like everyone else.

Soda just didn't see that. Right now he couldn't see that. He hadn't gotten over Sandy and didn't intend on dating anyone. He was slightly upset with Pony for bringing up the idea of a date. Now he'd offended Marcia and said something he didn't mean. He was clearly the one that sounded like a jerk and judged Marcia wrongly. He knew she'd been coming around and helping Cherry out.

She'd stuck by her friend and become like an aunt to the children. She'd been polite to the gang and did it all without complaint. He should apologize to her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was leaving soon anyway and likely wouldn't stop to listen to him. Shaking his head he headed up the stairs. Pony frowned and went to apologize to Marcia.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea for both of ya."

"It's alright you were trying to be nice. I understand that.

"What happened?" Cherry asked.

"I told her and Soda they should go on a date."

"Soda didn't want too," Marcia finished.

"I like Soda but he's crazy to say no," Cherry said with renewed confidence since she would be going on a date with Pony.

"It's alright I don't blame him."

"Just know he had a bad breakup with Sandy. Member her? That's why he's like that. Hasn't dated since."

"Oh, poor thing. I heard she got pregnant and left him. Is that true?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh that's too bad," Marcia said sadly. Now she understood him a little better. That didn't mean she was going to excuse his behavior. He had no reason to make judgments about her when he didn't know her. She would understand his reasoning but wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

The next night Pony and Cherry went off on their date. The kids were in the care of Darry. They went to a little malt shop. Pony really wished he could have taken her somewhere else but this was all he could do right now. They sipped their milkshakes in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for this Pony. I'm really glad you took me out tonight."

"Ya sure? I wish I coulda taken ya somewhere else."

"This is absolutely perfect. Remember I'm not a Soc anymore. I'm a mother and I don't want to take food from my kid's mouths. I enjoy the simple pleasures now."

"I think ya always ppreciated em."

"Thank you Pony."

"Welcome. Ya know I'm glad yer their mom. Couldn't think of anyone better."

Cherry felt tears prick in her eyes. She'd always wondered if she was doing right by her children. Doing the best she could for them but always feeling like she wasn't doing enough. Like she was failing them. Now hearing Pony, their father telling her this brought her to tears. She knew his words were sincere.

"That's all I have wanted to hear from anyone. Iv been afraid I haven't been the best mom and I-

Tears streamed down her face but they were happy. Pony sensed this and reached out to take her hand.

"Pony thank you for giving them to me. You've made me so happy and changed my life in so many ways. I'm so thankful."

"I wondered if ya would regret it. With me," He confessed.

"Pony I regret a lot of things but you and our children aren't one of them."

She stood up and walked over to his booth and kissed him without pause. It was new to Pony who was taken aback. Then he realized he liked it a lot. He had been drunk last time and hadn't enjoyed it like he was now. He realized now that it must have been amazing beyond belief. He was getting a piece of that now. Something he wanted to have more of one day.

Cherry finally broke the kiss noticing both of them now had flushed cheeks. She had loved it but she was also caught up in the moment. She had let her emotion rule her actions. Whether that was a good thing or not she didn't know.

"Pony I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry um it was alright I mean I enjoyed it um." Pony was getting flustered and Cherry smiled thinking it was absolutely adorable.

'I'm glad you did. I didn't even think I just acted."

"Cherry I'd like to be able to do this again. I want to give the girls a family. A real family with a mom and dad."

"Is that the only reason for tonight? Just for the girls?"

Of course, that was reason enough for Cherry and she could accept that. She also didn't want to think Pony wanted to be with her and not just for their sake.

"Yeah but also for you. I like ya Cherry. A lot. I did from the night I talked to ya. Maybe that and the alcohol both caused what happened. I don't regret even a few moments with ya. Or our children.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

In the past month, the dynamic had changed so much. Two twin children named Andrea and Isabel had won the hearts of not only Pony's friends but also members of the Shephard gang. It was easier to say they had a large number of uncles willing to do anything to make them happy. Pony had matured so much in his expedition to become a wonderful father to his children.

With Cherry and Marcia putting in the work the twins were starting to be developmentally on par with their classmates at the daycare. The workers there had realized it wasn't uncommon to see a large number of different people coming to pick up the twins each day. It might be their teenage parent's Pony or Cherry. It could be their "aunt" Marcia the Soc girl. It could be one of their uncles, the handsome Darry or Soda. The wisecracker Twobit. Or the Hood Dallas.

Heck, it had even been Tim Shepherd. Pony had been cautious at first. He now realized those children of his were as important to everyone else as they were to him. Johnny was always watching over them even if it was from a distance. Pony hoped his own parents were able to watch over them as well. Pony had just finished his own homework while he waited on Marcia to bring the kids over. They'd had an early release today and Cherry had arranged for her to pick them up.

The doorbell rang and Pony went to answer it. He opened the door and grinned as his children let go of Marcia's hands to run into his arms. Pony took them to the living room as Marcia followed them inside and shut the door. She paused to admire the family photos Pony and Cherry had recently taken with the girls. They thought it would be nice for the kids to have when they were older.

"Pony I have a question."

"What is it?" Pony asked turning to her after he'd put the girls in front of their toys.

"You ever thought about taking Cherry out?"

"Taking er out?"

"Yeah like on a date."

"Actually I have thought about taking er out. I don't know if she would want that."

"She would like that. She hasn't been out since Bob's death. She loves being a mom but that stresses her out. Work and being with them is all she does."

"I just don't know if she'd want to or not."

"You should ask her."

"What yall talking about?" Soda asked walking into the room.

Marcia felt her face heat up at the mere sight of him. Of course, she always did that when she happened to catch a glimpse of him. Lately, that was happening more often.

"Marcia says I should ask Cherry on a date."

"Well, she is the mom of yer kids. Makes sense."

"Don't know if she'd want too."

"With all respect to Miss Cherry and you but she's a single mom of two. Her choices ain't exactly vast."

"That's true but she's her own woman. If she don't want me then she isn't going to take me asking too kindly."

Unknown to Pony, Cherry did in fact like him. Well, she more like loved him. She was just too shy and worried about Pony's rejection. She thought that he resented her for the birth of their two children, Andrea and Isobel. Cherry, herself was happy to be their mother and she didn't regret that night that the twins were conceived. Her interest for Pony only grew after their meeting each other that one fateful night. Even if she was with someone else she couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him.

After the death of Bob she was upset but deep down she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with his drinking anymore. She finally could consider maybe having a future with Pony. Her and Pony raising their two girls up to respect and honor not only Socs but also Greasers.

She'd now found out a lot of her fears were untrue. Pony didn't resent her at all. From talking to him that night she should have known. She'd made his life so happy when she'd come back into his life with their secret children. Many of these other revelations had only come out recently to her. While she was at work pondering this Pony was pondering something of his own.

"Marcia, why don't you and Soda here go out?" Pony asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marcia instantly blushed, turning away from both boys. While Soda just looked at the blushing girl in confusion. He didn't understand that she liked him nor did he know if he was ready for the whole dating thing again. He looked at Ponyboy intensively before speaking his mind.

"What you going on about Pony?"

"I ain't going on bout nothing Soda. I'm merely talking bout you two going out on a date."

"What makes you think that Soc would want anything to do with me, a Greaser?" He questioned as if Marcia wasn't even in the same room.

"What makes you, a dirty old Greaser think that a pretty little Soc like myself wouldn't want anything to do with you?" Marcia spoke up.

She eyed Soda. A lot had changed for her in these past two years. She wasn't the same girl she once was. Maybe it was the events of that night Bob died. The loss of her best friend Cherry for a reason she didn't know at the time. Or perhaps it was her breakup with Randy. She had changed. She didn't hold her tongue like she once did. She took things more serious now than she ever had.

She'd been accustom to the catcalls and rude comments from both Greasers and Socs. So she knew what they thought. She didn't think of herself as pretty though she was called that a lot. She didn't think of Soda as a dirty old Greaser either. She'd been shy of him and this had bothered her. Cherry had confessed to her she was sometimes nervous and shy around Pony. Which was news to her because Cherry wants usually shy around anyone. Even around Pony, she didn't act like it at least when Marcia was present.

Now she was beginning to behave more likes he always thought Cherry was. The trouble was she'd said it out loud. Soda and Pony were both looking at her with wide eyes. Not believing at all what she'd just said. Good because she didn't believe it either. She could here Twobit and Johnny playing with the twins in the other room.

"Well, yer a Soc so that should be reason enough ain't it?"

"No Soda it isn't. Because accidental or not Cherry is basically a Greaser and even if she isn't her kids are by default. Their father is a Greaser."

"I don't understand ya."

"What's not to understand?"

"Like I said Cherry is gonna have a hard time finding someone to be with er now that she has two kids. Even if she is pretty. But ya got a choice. So I don't know what Pony here is talking bout."

He glared at his brother and Pony was again reminded of how much Sandy leaving had changed Soda. He was still himself a lot of the time. There was also sometimes he acted like he was now. He didn't want to hear anything about him dating anyone or girls being interested in him. Pony had boldly suggested him taking Marcia out. He needed to get over Sandy as hard as it would be for him to do. Maybe Marcia could help him do that. Pony now had the resolve of his own.

"Well, Soda I have you know I don't have to have you take me out. I think Pony was trying to be polite. But I intend to only be taken out by a nice boy who wants to take me out. Not because he was asked to by someone. Just so you know those movie star good looks don't do anything for me."

She stuck her nose in the air and walked past him exiting the room and seeing what the twins were doing. Soda was stunned never realizing she had that much sass. Either way, he wasn't the one to take her out. Even if she had piqued his interest with her smart comebacks.

"Looks like she told ya," Pony said.

"Pony ya shouldn't have said that."

"Soda ya gotta get out more. She's a nice girl who loves my kids. She is interested in ya."

"I can't date Pony so there ain't any point of bringing it up."

As he took his leave Pony shook his head. His older brother was so stubborn. He perked up when he heard Cherry arriving. He walked over opening the door for her.

"Hey thank you," She said cheerfully.

"Cherry I gotta ask ya something."

Pony was ready now. No going back. He was going to show Soda and everyone.

"Sure anything," she said kindly.

"I'd like to take ya out on a date. A real one. Not anything to do with talking bout the kids. I wanna try."

"Pony are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm real sure. If that's what ya want."

"Pony you know in the back of my mind I wondered if maybe you resented me for bringing the girls in and changing their lives. I know now I was wrong."

"Wow, Cherry ya were cuz you and them kids are the best things its ever happened to me."

"Me and the girls?"

"Yes including you."

Cherry was so unbelievably touched.

"Oh Pony," She said not thinking twice about rushing into his arms for a hug as he returned.

"You mean a lot to me. Yer my daughter's mom. I wanna be close to ya and if I'm gonna be with anybody it should be you. We don't have to do nothin' fast."

"I would love to go on a date with you Pony."

The two had pulled away but the feeling of the embrace remained between them.

"Mama! Daddy!"

The kids rushed into the room to hug their parents. Pony was again struck with the desire to be a real family with Cherry and their children. Meanwhile, Marcia was preparing to leave. She couldn't believe the nerve of Soda. Thinking she would be so judgmental of him. He didn't even know her. She'd been helping care for his nieces after all. She'd been coming to the house to drop the girls off. In her mind, she'd proven herself not to be like everyone else.

Soda just didn't see that. Right now he couldn't see that. He hadn't gotten over Sandy and didn't intend on dating anyone. He was slightly upset with Pony for bringing up the idea of a date. Now he'd offended Marcia and said something he didn't mean. He was clearly the one that sounded like a jerk and judged Marcia wrongly. He knew she'd been coming around and helping Cherry out.

She'd stuck by her friend and become like an aunt to the children. She'd been polite to the gang and did it all without complaint. He should apologize to her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was leaving soon anyway and likely wouldn't stop to listen to him. Shaking his head he headed up the stairs. Pony frowned and went to apologize to Marcia.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea for both of ya."

"It's alright you were trying to be nice. I understand that.

"What happened?" Cherry asked.

"I told her and Soda they should go on a date."

"Soda didn't want too," Marcia finished.

"I like Soda but he's crazy to say no," Cherry said with renewed confidence since she would be going on a date with Pony.

"It's alright I don't blame him."

"Just know he had a bad breakup with Sandy. Member her? That's why he's like that. Hasn't dated since."

"Oh, poor thing. I heard she got pregnant and left him. Is that true?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh that's too bad," Marcia said sadly. Now she understood him a little better. That didn't mean she was going to excuse his behavior. He had no reason to make judgments about her when he didn't know her. She would understand his reasoning but wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

The next night Pony and Cherry went off on their date. The kids were in the care of Darry. They went to a little malt shop. Pony really wished he could have taken her somewhere else but this was all he could do right now. They sipped their milkshakes in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for this Pony. I'm really glad you took me out tonight."

"Ya sure? I wish I coulda taken ya somewhere else."

"This is absolutely perfect. Remember I'm not a Soc anymore. I'm a mother and I don't want to take food from my kid's mouths. I enjoy the simple pleasures now."

"I think ya always ppreciated em."

"Thank you Pony."

"Welcome. Ya know I'm glad yer their mom. Couldn't think of anyone better."

Cherry felt tears prick in her eyes. She'd always wondered if she was doing right by her children. Doing the best she could for them but always feeling like she wasn't doing enough. Like she was failing them. Now hearing Pony, their father telling her this brought her to tears. She knew his words were sincere.

"That's all I have wanted to hear from anyone. Ive been afraid I haven't been the best mom and I-

Tears streamed down her face but they were happy. Pony sensed this and reached out to take her hand.

"Pony thank you for giving them to me. You've made me so happy and changed my life in so many ways. I'm so thankful."

"I wondered if ya would regret it. With me," He confessed.

"Pony I regret a lot of things but you and our children aren't one of them."

She stood up and walked over to his booth and kissed him without pause. It was new to Pony who was taken aback. Then he realized he liked it a lot. He had been drunk last time and hadn't enjoyed it like he was now. He realized now that it must have been amazing beyond belief. He was getting a piece of that now. Something he wanted to have more of one day.

Cherry finally broke the kiss noticing both of them now had flushed cheeks. She had loved it but she was also caught up in the moment. She had let her emotion rule her actions. Whether that was a good thing or not she didn't know.

"Pony I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry um it was alright I mean I enjoyed it um." Pony was getting flustered and Cherry smiled thinking it was absolutely adorable.

'I'm glad you did. I didn't even think I just acted."

"Cherry I'd like to be able to do this again. I want to give the girls a family. A real family with a mom and dad."

"Is that the only reason for tonight? Just for the girls?"

Of course, that was reason enough for Cherry and she could accept that. She also didn't want to think Pony wanted to be with her and not just for their sake.

"Yeah but also for you. I like ya Cherry. A lot. I did from the night I talked to ya. Maybe that and the alcohol both caused what happened. I don't regret even a few moments with ya. Or our children."

"Oh Pony. I didn't expect anything like this. Didn't know what to expect really. This is all still new to me."

"I this is too soon for ya I don't mind holding off."

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Well I do know but I don't know if I'm right. I just have to go by what I'm feeling. That is-

"Look what we have here."

They turned to see the Socs. Pony certainly didn't know them but even Cherry didn't. Pony had a bad feeling about this. He was severely outnumbered and these guys all looked about Darry's size. There was no way he could take them on by himself. They were in a public place but these guys looked ready to try anything. Cherry tried to place these people but couldn't. Likely she had never met them before.

She too was surveyed the odds and she didn't like Pony's chances. Nor did she particularly want a fight to break out as she was even more against them now. One someone call for help? Could they diffuse the situation before anything bad happened?

"Grease what are ya doing with our girl?"

"Your girl? I don't even know you," Cherry interjected.

"Yeah and that changes today. We know ya and we knew Bob."

'Oh no.' This was bad.

"We also know this Grease here is the one who killed him."

'I didn't it was Johnny' Pony wanted to say.

Then he clenched his fists in utter horror and disgust at his inner monologue. Johnny had killed Bob only to protect him. He dealt with the guilt of his actions every day of his life. Pony had insulted and spit at them foolishly. This may have instigated the attack on them. He caused what happened and essentially was the one responsible for Bob's death and not Johnny.

Johnny, who was his best friend and would never willingly hurt anyone. How dare he even think such a horrible thing. He licked his lips preparing to say something.

"He was drunk and we had to defend ourselves."

"Now you have the gall to be here with his girlfriend? Haven't you caused enough trouble for her and everyone?"

"It's not your business, Cherry responded.

"Ya saying you like being with this hood? How dare you betray Bob!"

"She ain't betraying anyone. Don't yell at her."

"Cherry I think you should come with us for your own good."

"I'm not going with either of you. Leave us alone."

"Get up tough guy," the largest of the Socs said grabbing Pony by the shirt.

'Oh, glory!' Cherry thought.

 **Hello, guys its been a while! I was pleasantly surprised so many were invested in this story. As promised I have been working on this story and plan to release on Wattpad and Quotev though not Wattpad until it's finished. Ive been working hard and to thank you all I will be publishing two new chapters! Maybe more in the coming days** **Hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop it!" Cherry said as the guy pulled Pony to his feet.

Pony had never faced odds like this. He was hoping someone would intervene. Either way, he had to protect Cherry.

"Hey, whats going on here?!"

Tim, Curly, and Dally walked forward and the guy lets go of Pony. He was relieved because though he'd hoped someone would intervene he didn't think they actually would. Cherry was relieved as well that they arrived when they did.

"Will get yall later Greasers!"

They walked out the door and Cherry touched his shoulder.

"Pony are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought that was gonna get ugly.

"Thankfully it didn't," Curly said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Dal thank ya as always. Tim and Curly thank you guys too. I appreciate it."

"No problem. We gotta take care of those kiddos parents."

"We are very grateful," Cherry said.

"Was it about the kids again?" Dally asked pulling out a cancer stick.

"Yep."

"Well lucky we were here."

After that little incident, they headed back to the house to tell everyone else what happened.

"Thank you guys for being there when you were,"Darry said as he turned to look briefly at Pony.

He'd had both girls in his lap ever since he'd arrived home. It seemed this had scared him more than anything ever had.

"Yeah we don't usually stop in there but we saw a Soc car and something just told us to go in there."

"We're all really glad ya did," Soda voiced.

Cherry stayed back allowing Pony to have his moments with the kids. She was so grateful nothing worse had happened. The children's father was thinking the exact same thing. It wasn't about him anymore. Something could have happened to both their parents tonight. He couldn't allow that.

"This ain't nothing to joke about anymore. These guys are serious," Steve remarked ruffling Andreas hair before moving to Isobel.

"This is getting out a hand. Somethings gotta be done," Soda said looking at everyone.

"None of us can afford to be by ourselves but especially Pony and Cherry."

"Okay, so anytime yall go anywhere let us know."

They didn't realize Darry's suggestion was taken completely serious. Just the very next day Cherry was on a shopping trip. Pony was at work while the kids stayed with Darry. This left Cherry to be accompanied to the store by Dallas and Twobit. Possibly the two worst people she could ever go shopping with. Were that not bad enough Tim and Curly Sheperd just happened to be in the store. Then they just happened to want to tag along. She attempted to ignore them as she pushed the shopping cart ahead.

"Did ya have to get the noisiest cart in the whole store?" Curly complained.

Yes, it was annoyingly squeaky. However, that was nowhere near as annoying as the four Greasers currently with her.

"No one asked you to follow me," Cherry said looking straight ahead.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think ya didn't like our company," Twobit chuckled.

"Oh, whatever gave you that idea?"

She was beyond sarcastic as she tried to go over her written list of everything she needed.

"Twobit would you stop putting stuff in the buggy?!"

"Come on Cherry I'm trying to help you shop!"

"My kids don't need sugary cereal and they definitely don't need beer!"

"No that was for me. And they need some sugar."

"I think you've had enough beer Twobit. If you haven't noticed all thats in my buggy is sweets and they need something healthy to eat."

"Yer awful moody today Cherry."

"I wonder why."

She spent the next two minutes taking things out Twobit had slipped in. They were not on her list and she wasn't buying them. She sighed loudly hearing the guys talk about some Soc girls opposite them on the aisle.

"Can you not learn to talk decent?"

"Cher we're Socs. No, we can't."

"Oh what an excuse. I'm sure you could."

"Is that why the kids trying to ban alcohol when the girls are over?"

"Yes, Dally that would be a good idea in case they drink some by accident."

The guys had long gotten used to her snipping back at them. Aside from Twobit the other three weren't used to having women talk to them like that. Specifically Soc girls. He was tough but Curly tried to respect girls as much as he could. Tim and Dally weren't above reacting negatively against women. Secretly Cherry was now off limits to both of them.

They let her get away with it for a few reasons. She really was almost like one of them. She was Pony's girl or would be. Most importantly she was a mother. They'd never admit it aloud. Those kids helped them show a softer side neither of them knew they had. Not that they were willing to give up their reputations by any means.

Cherry could hear their boots stomping behind her. Honestly, she felt like a mother to the four of them. Couldn't they go look through the store or something? No, actually she was happy they were staying right with her. Who knew what trouble they could get in if they didn't? Luckily they didn't particularly enjoy being here and really couldn't wait to leave. She was grateful they were doing this but it could really test her nerves.

"A little alcohol never hurt no one," Curly said.

"Yeah because two-year-olds should be drinking alcohol."

"Ya take mothering to seriously," Darry sighed.

"Oh really?"

"Dal kind of has a point."

She turned around in surprise as Tim rarely spoke to her directly.

"What do you mean?"

There was no way she could let this moment pass without hearing what he had to say.

"Ya have been responsible for the kids for so long. Now its gotten even worse with the recent events. Don't forget to just relax every now and then. I think you're too stressed."

She wasn't aware he'd been paying attention to her but that was an interesting thought.

"Maybe your right."

"Ow!" Curly said as a load of cans fell on the floor breaking.

Twobits loud laughter erupted along with Curlys. Dally smirked while Tim glared. Cherry as well found none of this funny. There was glass everywhere and an angry employee approached them. Cherry had to apoligize while they continued to snigger from behind her. She was currently really glad she had girls and not boys. Presumably, no one could be as bad as these two.

When she finally made it to the checkout line she noticed everyone else looking cautiously at the four guys behind her. Maybe she'd be scared too if she didn't know how annoying and obnoxious they all were. Imagine if one of them was the kid's fathers. She involuntarily shivered deciding she wouldn't wish that cruel fate upon anyone. She smiled at the woman behind the counter who glared back.

"Young lady your with all four of those hoodlums."

"Thats offensive," Curly replied.

"Oh, I'm not with any of them. Your right about them being hoodlums."

The woman looked down in disgust as she rang her purchases up.

"Would you like to explain this?"

The woman held up a half-eaten bag of chips.

"Really?" She asked looking behind her.

"I got hungry. Your paying for em anyway," Dally shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the woman.

"Do you not feed them?"

"I don't anymore and from now on they are feeding themselves."

She was way beyond having conversations with this woman. Best case scenario she left these four greasers behind and headed home on her own.

"Thats mean," Twobit whined.

"Twobit I said no cereal!" She yelled throwing the box at Twobit roughly.

Normally calm and collected these guys had exhausted her nerves.

"Just ring us up!" She yelled angrily at the woman.

Everyone was staring at her and she couldn't care less. She normally wasn't this rude but then she normally wasn't having to deal with four overgrown children. She'd take her two any day. The annoyed cashier piled up her items into bags. She seemed just as eager for them to leave. The redhead turned to the guys.

"I don't know what the four of you are doing just standing there. After I've had to deal with you all day you're grabbing all this stuff."

To her surprise, every one of them grabbed a bag and loaded it into her car. The stingray no longer as nice looking as it once was remained one of the few things she got to keep from her formal life. Once the guys were all in the car they headed off toward the Curtis house. Tim sat beside her but most annoying was Curly who was wedged in the back blocking her view of the rearview mirror. She'd warned him he'd be paying if she got into a wreck.

"No smoking in my car or it will smell," she said not bothering to hide her annoyance. It had been brewing all day as it was.

"Dang girl yer in a bad mood," Twobit said.

"I wonder why?"

"I have a feeling ya don't like us," Curly said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Just admit you love us," Dally smirked

"I am debating that."

"Ya know you and the kid have me thinking."

"Pony?" She asked looking over at Tim briefly.

"Yeah him. I've been thinking about this kid business. Never thought it was for me with that snot-nosed kid back there."

Curly snorted in response.

"It might not be so bad to have em with a nice girl."

"Really? Thats an interesting thing to say," She remarked.

"Boring. Can I drive?"

"No Twobit."

"How about me?"

"No Dally I'm driving and thats it."

The car went over a hump and the fire seemed to pop and Cherry forced the car to a stop.

"Good job Red." Dally sneered.

"Shut up."

The guys got out to survey the damage as Cherry sighed putting her forehead against the wheel.

"Yep, ya run into some glass and now ya got a flat. Curly's going up ahead to a payphone to let Soda's boss come get it and were walking up to the DX," Twobit explained poking his head into her rolled down window.

"Great. Now half the groceries I just got are going to be ruined."

"Maybe not."

"We will have to take them with us."

"Ya want us to haul all them groceries down the road?"

"Thats what I said."

"There's tons of stuff. We will have our hands full."

"You shouldn't have put so much in the buggy then."

"Everyone queen Soc here says we gotta help carry groceries!"

Once Curly returned they all filled their hands with groceries. Twobit reached out tripping Curly and causing the entire back to fall with cans spilling everywhere. Everyone laughed except Cherry who was so not amused right now.

"I hate you all," she said going to retrieve the cans.

She never thought she could hate someone but was fast deciding it with these four.

"Hates a strong word Cher," Dally smirked.

"Once again just shut up."

As they walked up the winding hills it just seemed to get hotter and hotter.

"Ya know how ya said ya hated us? I think we hate you too."

She fought the urge to throw her bag at Twobit. Ponyboy and the others were waiting outside when they arrived. Pony quickly grabbed the heavy bags from Cherry and led the others inside to keep the groceries cool. As she watched the others pile her groceries up she started to feel really bad for how she'd behaved earlier. Even if she still thought she was justified in her annoyance.

"Thank you all for helping me with my groceries and bringing them all in here. I appreciate it."

"Awww!" Twobit exclaimed after a moment.

"Always helping women in need," Curly said nodding.

"I appreciate the help too," Pony smiled. "Cher I thought you were not getting the girls that type of cereal?"

"Thank your friend Twobit," she glared.

"Mann," Dally chuckled as he and Tim started smoking.

"What?"

"I've said it once I'll say it again. She has ya whipped."

"Whatever," Pony said shaking his head.

"Hey Dally, Twobit you ever think about working?" Cherry asked.

"Nope I steal what I need and win it at billiards and rodeos, " Dally explained.

"Same," Tim answered.

"I just don't like the idea of work," Twobit said shrugging.

"Maybe you should think about it," she suggested.

"Maybe," Tim allowed.

"Hey Cherry."

"Yeah?" She asked looking at Soda curiously.

"Have ya heard from Marcia?"

"She called today and will probably visit again today actually. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

He turned away and Steve chuckled.

"I think someone has a crush," he whispered.

She turned to Pony hoping he could confirm that for her.

"I did talk to him about maybe taking her out but he said it wasn't the right time."

"She did seem a little upset the other day. Maybe thats why" she said thoughtfully.

"He should just man up and date her," Curly said shrugging.

"What do you know about being a man?" Tim asked.

"Lot more than you think," he replied.

Cherry watched as Steve and Soda went out to help work on the car leaving Pony in charge of the register.

"I really think I should be out there," Pony said frowning.

"You offered and someones got to watch the register," she offered comfortingly.

"Yeah, its just I feel like I should since I guess I feel a little responsible for ya like...

"Like what?"

"Like yer my g-

"Excuse me I'm ready to pay!" An annoyed man sounded.

They hadn't even noticed him coming into the shop let alone standing there. He gave Cherry an apologetic smile as he went to ring the man up. Johnny walked in ready to start his shift. He gave Cherry a nod and waved.

"Have a flat?" He asked her.

"Sure did. They're getting it patched up though."

"Johnny, did ya walk here?" Pony asked.

"Nah got a ride from Darry. He's taking the kids to the park."

"He is such a good uncle," she smiled broadly.

"I think he spoils em," Pony chuckled.

"Thats what ya do with kids," Johnny said going in the back room.

"So Pony what did ya want to say?"

"Oh, nothing."

She was about to protest when Soda came in announcing her car was fixed.

"Oh great now I can head back. I really want to see the girls but I suppose I could rest a little before they arrive."

"Are ya taking everything back to your house?" Twobit asked eyeing some of the things he picked out sitting on the counter.

"No worries Twobit. Everything you picked out will stay at the Curtis house. I was planning on leaving some stuff there any way for when the girls stay."

"Cher are ya gonna stay till I get off? Well, no nevermind I know ya got stuff to do," Pony frowned feeling sorry he'd asked.

"Oh Pony I'd love to but I got to pay the rent today before its late. The landlord won't be appreciative if I miss it."

"It's alright I understand."

"I will see you tomorrow hopefully."

She walked over hugging him briefly before going to grab her things and head outside. The guys quickly walked over helping her get the things in the car.

"You guys don't all have to go back with me its fine."

"Ya sure?" Curly asked.

"Its fine I'll' go with her," Twobit offered.

"My hero," she responded.

"Well, what do ya say we go hunt some action?" Dally asked turning to Tim and Curly.

"I'm all for it," Curly agreed and Tim nodded.

"Oh boy," Pony remarked.

Cherry said a final goodbye and Twobit flipped everyone off before they headed out in the car.

"Finally I get to ride shotgun," Twobit announced lounging back in the seat.

"Try not to break anything," Cherry joked.

"I'll do my best though last time was your fault."

"Okay fine ya got me there."

It was nice to finally manage a chuckle and smile after the day she had.

"So whats up with you and the kid?"

"Nothing we are just doing the best we can to take care of our kids."

"Yeah, ya got kids so there might be some funny feelings in your stomachs?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ya know. Hav ya caught the love bug?"

"The love bug?"

"Well have ya or not?"

"Pony and I haven't even had time to think about that."

"Well ya better soon. Ya already had a date then ended quit oddly."

"I'm starting to think thats my life story. Anyway, Pony and I haven't really had time to think about much of anything. Just going along with the motions I guess."

She pulled out of the parking lot as they sat in silence.

"I wanna see the kid happy ya know?" He said breaking the silence.

"Believe me I know you do. You're a good friend. I want him to be happy too. I just don't know that I'm the answer to that."

"Course ya are. Know how happy you've made him since coming back into his life with the kids?"

"Thats just the kids. I love them and they've changed my life as well. Kids do that."

"Yeah, they do for sure. But don't ya get it? Ya gave him a family."

"Yes, but he already has a family. His brothers and you guys."

"What ya did was different. Ya gave him something no one else could."

"He could get that from someone else."

"I don't think he could. I mean more kids sure. But they just couldn't do it the same way. Yer special for him. To all of us. Wow, shouldn't talk that way. Don't usually get so personal."

"Yeah its giving me the willy's."

Twobit cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Cherry ya give me way more than the willy's."

They headed back to the house and got the groceries in the refrigerator. The redhead felt beyond tired. That bed was calling to her and once everything was put away she went to bed and was asleep in minutes. Twobit chuckled as he grabbed some chocolate cake and sat down to watch Mickey Mouse. Looking like they were all staying for dinner again tonight.

 **Short chapters I know but I hope you'll really enjoy these updates! Though it may appear I have forgotten you that is not the case. I look forward to being able to share with you what has been going on in this story. I have much more I can't wait for you to read! I would love to be able to bring updates for my other Outsiders stories very soon. Stay tuned and much love!**


	12. Chapter 12

When Darry arrived home Twobit told him Cherry was asleep. The twins watched tv with Twobit while Darry prepared a meal for everyone. He really liked having everyone there. This now included Cherry and her children. When the guys arrived home the twins immediately rushed to their dad. As he sat on the floor playing with them Darry watched with pride.

His father had never had daughters but he vividly remembered he and his two brothers rushing to greet him when he came home from work. It was wonderful to see the joy of Pony doing the same. He wanted to see it happen for Soda as well. For the whole gang and for himself. It seemed impossible before but now not so much. He could never have imagined it for Pony yet here he was.

If it were possible for Pony then it was possible for all of them. He thought of Cherry who had just come into Pony's life at the right time. Maybe they'd never get together but they'd always be a family. Was there a special girl out there for all of them. Including him? That was a nice thought.

"Dar I'm hungry."

"From the kids, I'd expect that but not from you little man," He said glaring at Soda.

"Come on Dar we've worked all day," Steve whined.

"Yeah and so have I yet I'm the one cooking."

"Comes with the territory," Steve sniggered before receiving a high five from his best friend.

Once Andrea and Isobel were settled on Steve and Soda's laps respectively Pony walked upstairs to check on Cherry. She was sound asleep facing the doorway. Golly, she sure was beautiful. Even more so then we'd they'd first met. How could he have been drunk when they'd done the most intimate of things? He wished not for the first time he could have remembered that. As perhaps she did. She stirred and opened her eyes. He blushed as a result.

"Pony?"

"Hey, dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh man, I really feel bad Darry has to feed me all the time."

"Don't he loves too. Your family."

"The girls are family."

"You're their mom so your family too."

"You're all just being so kind to me."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I was a Soc partly responsible for the night you nearly died. Then I hid the kids from you for two years. I'd say thats enough reason."

"None of that was yer fault. Ya did what you thought ya had to do. You helped us in the rumble too."

"It just never felt like enough."

"Well it is and you've done so much more since ya came into our lives."

"Pon how much longer will ya do this?"

"Do what?"

"Will you put up with me? You and the gang? The girls even."

"Cher, what do ya mean?"

"At some point want you get tired of this? You are just sixteen years old."

"The same age as you were."

"This seems impossible."

"What more do any of us have to do to prove it to you?"

His voice rose in his obvious anger.

"Thats not what I meant."

"Then what did ya mean? Cuz I seemed to get the fact ya think I'll get tired of ya loud and clear."

"Is that not what you'll do?" Cherry fired back.

She'd done her best to keep these thoughts to herself and to keep her temper in check. With Pony now yelling she could hold it back no longer.

"No, it ain't. How could ya think that?"

"How could I not think that?"

"Ya think I don't care about the kids?!"

"I don't think ya care about me!"

Pony paused immediately in shock while she worked to control her breathing. These were the secret feelings she'd kept dormant so far. Now they were out in the open. Downstairs the gang heard the commotion. Whatever was going on was between them so no one intervened. Back upstairs the young parents were eying each other.

"Why would ya think that Cher?"

"Why wouldn't I? Why shouldn't I? It makes sense doesn't it?"

"No, it don't. Not when I know better."

"Were total strangers. All we have in common are these kids. We did the most intimate of things and we know nothing about each other. I've kept these thoughts even to myself. Now here they are for me and you to see."

"Cher I worry too ya know. I worry I ain't gonna be a good dad to those girls. I worry I cain't never understand ya because of who ya are. Cuz yer two years older than me."

"If we have these feelings how can we even do this?"

"We've been doing it so far."

"Maybe you see me as a charity case. Maybe I'm only doing what I think is right since there your kids."

Pony was beyond hurt and he was not going to show her how much.

"Maybe your right Cher. Yer a lousy Soc whose getting what she deserves. Ya always tried to show me damn charity so I'm trying to show it back to ya."

"So thats how you feel," Cherry said nodding her head.

She walked past him and down the stairs. The gang was all looking at her in concern though she ignored it.

"Darry could you pack some food for the kids? We need to get home."

"Sure thing," I nodded his head and got up to complete her request.

"But mama," Isobel and Andrea whined.

"We have to go girls."

When the food was packed Cherry thanked Darry and took the kids out the door without as much as a goodbye. She felt horrible for that but she needed to get herself out of there. Darry watched her leave through the window and turned back to the rest of the gang.

"Must have been some fight. Think they hit each other?"

"Not now Twobit," Soda whispered though he could tell Twobit wasn't trying to make a joke at all.

"I better go talk to the kid," Darry said going upstairs.

No doubt he'd become closer to his youngest brother since he'd become a father. He walked into the room seeing Pony sitting on the bed head in his hands.

"Pon?"

"I messed up Dar, so bad."

"What happened?"

"We got into an argument and I said some awful things."

"There ain't much ya can do tonight. These things happen but ya gotta apoligize."

"I will," he confirmed.

He just really hoped she would hear him out. He'd never meant to say those things. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings with his words but he had. He had done that exact thing. Perhaps he'd irrevocably broken his relationship with her. What if she didn't let him see his children anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut noticing just how much pain that caused him just to think of the possibility.

Cherry pulled into the driveway of her apartment and looked back at her sleeping twins. She took them both inside before fetching the food. Though it was still warm she heated up the mac n cheese to feed them before putting them to bed. What had she been thinking? She may have ruined things forever. How could she even say those things? They'd hurt Pony she could tell.

His words had hurt her. When people got upset they said hurtful things. What if these were the truth of what he thought? Could he really think she was using him? Really think she was a lousy Soc. Really just be doing this because he wanted to be the one to show her petty charity. Was it something he was just doing for now? Something that would end one day? If it were true then she'd truly be all alone.

The next morning Marcia came over for a visit and she told her everything.

"He shouldn't have said that but I do think he was just upset."

"I also said some things I shouldn't have."

"Maybe you just need to speak to each other."

Who was she kidding? She hadn't spoken to Soda since he'd said what he did to her. It wasn't so bad compared to what Pony said to Cherry.

"Hey, Cher whose that?"

They peaked out the window as Pony hopped out of a pickup truck.

"What?" Cherry whispered walking out the door as Pony approached her.

"Cherry I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said. I was just mad and I overreacted."

"No Pony I'm sorry. It was my fault for saying those things."

"No, it wasn't. What you said was right and I got upset over it cuz I couldn't handle the truth."

She reached out to hug him tightly against her.

"More than anything I want this to work. I want you to never tire of me or at least our kids. That's all I want and need."

He wrapped his arms around her body then. The first time he'd given a hug with this much emotion.

"Cher ya have it. Ya have it."

"Pony kiss me at least once. It don't have to mean anything. Just once let me feel it."

Did she realize what she was asking him to do? This could be the point of no return. A true kiss done with real emotion. It could change everything.

"Ya don't even have to ask."

He crashed his lips to hers and she reciprocated. This was validation for her while also being so much more. It was telling her she was a mother to his children.

That he did care for her. How could she love him already? Perhaps it was their children. She loved this boy. He'd given her the greatest gift there was in the entire world.

They finally released each other against their wills.

"Come inside and see our kids?" Cherry asked.

It was her final way of saying sorry. She hadn't allowed him to say goodbye to them before.

"Sure," he smiled taking her hand.

It was soft and gentle like her own. This boy could have never willingly hurt someone. He didn't know if this gesture was too bold but her encouraging smile let him know it was perfectly fine.

"You can come in," Cherry called to Soda who was grinning like a jackal as he hung out his window.

"We will in a sec. I gotta talk to Marcia."

The brunette's eyes went wide and she silently begged the now apparent couple to either insist they come inside or stay with her. They did neither and now she'd have to face this movie star handsome boy in all his glory. She seated herself on the two plastic chairs outside her Cherry's apartment.

Soda sat down beside her and the two sat in silence watching the street. Not knowing which would speak first. As far as she was concerned Soda should speak first since he was the one who said he wanted to do so.

"Hi," he said finally turning to look at her.

"Hi," she answered back.

"I'm sorry for the other day."

"No don't be sorry."

"I am. It didn't come out the way it was supposed too."

"Its okay really I get it."

"It's not that yer, not real pretty cuz ya are it's just-

"Sandy?"

Soda winced at just the sound of her name. She could tell it still hurt him to think of her. She wanted to press on but decided against it. She didn't want to force him into any more unnecessary pain.

"Yeah, it was," He answered softly.

"I'm sorry we don't have to talk about it anymore."

"Its okay if I don't know I might never. You heard anything about it?"

"She moved away."

"Thats the better version of it," he laughed bitterly.

"What really happened if you don't mind sharing?"

"Not at this point. She got pregnant."

"Oh my gosh."

"It wasn't mine."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"I wasn't ready to give up. She moved to her grandmas and I sent her a letter. It returned unopened."

She didn't know what she should say next. Only that she felt so unbelievably bad for him. Nothing with Randy seemed to measure up. He was still willing to be with her despite what she'd done. He was perhaps willing to offer help. As Pony had, once finding out about the girls. She saw a stray tear and nearly wiped it herself if his hand hadn't reached it first.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No one was supposed to. It's okay now. I just loved er and wanted to marry er. I thought she felt the same. Guess not."

"You didn't deserve this."

"You neither. Ya was with a guy too right?"

"Randy."

"Did ya break up? I hadn't seen him around but I've seen you so I just guessed."

"Yeah after everything we broke up. I haven't been with anyone else since. Seems childish but I really figured we'd be together forever."

"It ain't. Look what I just told ya."

"I'm not angry at you. Actually, guess I kind of never was. I just overreacted."

"Nah I was the one who did that."

"You're a good guy Soda really."

"Yer a good girl Marc."

"Marc?"

"Ya like that?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Let's go inside before they start wondering where we are."

Soda stood up grinning and opened the door for her first to enter. Upstairs the two young parents were gazing down lovingly at their sleeping daughters. Never had either of them seen a more beautiful sight. Not even the sunset or sunrise could compare to their beauty and sheer perfection. They were convinced nothing could. They stayed silent finally turning away.

They hadn't acknowledged the previous kiss anymore. It seemed an unspoke sudden agreement between them. Not that either were against speaking about it. They were just enjoying the beauty of the two most important people in their lives sleep peacefully.

"I wish you'd been there to see them the first night," Cherry spoke up.

"Night you brought em home?"

"Yeah they slept in their crib and they looked so beautiful. Just like they do now but smaller. I wanted you there. Wished you saw them coming into this world. Most guys would be grossed out being in the room. If you could have been I'd want you there. I'd drag ya in there against the rules or not."

They shared a laugh.

"I would've been there. If I could've I would've no matter what. Whether I had to wait outside I'd of been there."

"You're here now and thats what matters."

"Were you really scared I wouldn't want nothin' to do with em?"

"Course I was. What would a fourteen-year-old boy want with a sixteen-year-old and twin babies who were Soc?"

"Sure it would've been scary yeah. I still would want to be with em just like now. It is scary now but I couldn't imagine love without em or you."

"Pony I'm so confused."

"I'm confused too."

She reached out to embrace him feeling better naturally. It was unfair just how much his presence comforted her. She wanted more immediately. She held back because he wasn't hers. As much as she realized she wanted him to be. She let go smiling at him once more.

He wanted her to address the kiss now so he didn't have too. If she did then it would allow him to know she truly wanted this. She'd said she wanted one kiss but didn't specify if she wanted more. He wished she did. As selfish as that was. The two of them headed downstairs to where Soda and Marcia were chatting casually. It felt good to join them.

Soda and Marcia silently wondered if the two would bring up their kiss. Was such an action a game changer or would things continue to be the same between them? They were just about to start talking when a loud knock came at the door. The redhead quickly went to answer knowing the loud knocking would wake up the sleeping children. The door opened to reveal her landlord.

"I thought it was just you and two babies?" He demanded.

"It is."

"Who are these other people?"

"There just visiting."

"You have two more men here?"

"The kid's father and uncle."

"I see. And her?"

"A friend."

"I hope they're not staying here. You're well aware of the rules."

"I am and they're not."

"Better not be."

He slammed the door shut and Cherry sighed as one of the kids cries started up. She rushed upstairs hoping to comfort whichever toddler it was before she woke up her sister. Pony was so close to saying something to the man but didn't want to make things worse for Cherry. He didn't appreciate the man being rude to her or waking his kids up. Did he not understand they should be in bed this late?

"What a jerk," Soda said.

"Yeah really," Marcia agreed.

"It was Andrea. I got her to bed before she could wake up Isobel thankfully. "

"Was that your landlord?" Pony questioned.

"Yes, it was."

"Seems like a swell guy."

"You have no idea."

He really wanted to ask her to move in but she didn't want to. If she had then she wouldn't have gotten this apartment. He wished more than ever he could buy them a better place to live. There was no doubt this was all hard on her. She had gone from living a life he could only dream to this. No matter what she said it had to affect her in some way. Growing up she couldn't have imagined this for herself. Not like anyone else could.

Marcia could only think of herself in Cherry's situation. What would she have done? She'd drank that night and it could have easily been her. Then again Pony and Cherry had that instant connection she hadn't had with any of them. Perhaps that played a factor as well.

Soda for his part felt equally bad. When Pony requested he drive him here he hadn't hesitated. He knew his little brother would do what was right and apoligize. He also knew he needed to do this. So, of course, he agreed to it. An added bonus was Marcia was here as he hadn't expected her to be. Luckily she was. If his kid brother needed to apoligize so did he.

He'd been able to right his wrong and have Marcia's forgiveness. Not that he deserved it. He pictured his ex once again. Why did she still hold so much power over him? He shouldn't show her loyalty when she'd shown him none. She'd never loved him and even if she had that was over now. Was she over him? He wished he could find out for sure.

"Daddy!"

He didn't hesitate to go the room. Isobel couldn't have known he was here. In fact, it appeared she'd woken from a nightmare and instinctively called out for him. He loved that and wanted to be there for her always. And her sister. The other three teens had followed him just to make sure everything was fine. He caught Cherry's smile at the scene. How could she ever take them from their father?

There's just no way she could do that. Not to the children or to him. She now realized just how foolish she'd been in their argument. Even if they'd both been a little foolish. She knew the real him and hoped he knew the real her as well

"I hate seeing em like this," Pony complained.

The twins had caught a cold and had a fever. With Cherry at work, it was up to the gang to take care of them. Their dad was freaking more than ever and Dally was trying really hard not to smack some sense into him. They were kids who got sick like everyone else on the planet. He was freaking out over nothing. The young dad had refused to leave their side for a second.

Johnny dutifully sat with him also wanting to make sure they were okay. Darry had finally convinced him earlier to get them out of bed to watch television for a bit. They'd sat in Johnny and dads lap seeming in a better mood until they fell asleep. They'd been carried back to bed to be watched over by the two youngest greasers. So concerned was Pony he sent Johnny to talk to Cherry when she called to check up on them. He wished Marcia was at least here but she had work as well.

"Pon there fine really," Soda comforted before leaving the room.

Johnny smiled at his best friend.

"I'm so nervous about this."

"Don't be. Ya have all of us with ya. Sides ya seem em and there fine."

"Just wish their fever would go away."

"Its already went down some. Won't be long."

"Yeah, your right I just get worries is all."

"Shows yer a good dad. Wish my dad did this for me. Or my mom."

The two boys smiled sadly at each other.

"My mom and dad used to sit with us when we were sick. You too right?"

"Yeah, they did once when I was sick.I felt so happy someone cared enough."

"Yer just like em Pony."

"They'd of loved these kids. I do know that."

He could only think of their living grandparents and wondered if they loved the kids. Of course, they had to right? Yet they left their daughter out on her own after they were born. Maybe they provided financial support but that wasn't the same thing as love. He wouldn't trade these kids or his gang for all the riches in the world. That he knew for sure.

"Yeah, they would've," Johnny agreed.

Downstairs Darry was preparing chicken noodle soup for when the girls woke up.

"Can kids even eat that stuff?" Dally asked wrinkling his nose.

"They are old enough. Just cause you don't like it don't mean everyone else don't."

"This stuff actually work?" Twobit question.

"Course it does. Everyone eats chicken noodle soup when they're sick."

"Cetp Dally," Twobit added.

"Yeah cept Dally and apparently you too."

"I just hope they get better soon for little man goes insane," Steve grumbled from beside Soda on the couch.

At least he seemed to like Pony a lot better since the girls came. Though actually that probably happened about two years ago after the rumble. They'd grown a lot closer and the resurfacing of Cherry with the twins in tow. A knock sounded on the door.

"Get that," Steve complained a hand on his headache.

"What ya get for drinking," Soda said.

"Don't bother me none," Twobit said going for the door.

"How are ya?" Twobit said greeting them and stepping aside to allow Tim and Curly Shepherd.

"What are ya doing here?"

"Heard the kiddos were sick," Tim answered Dally.

"Well right now they're sleeping. So hush," Darry warned.

"Everyone's all fatherly now," Dally said lighting a cigarette.

"Better hurry. Pony see's that he'll kill ya."

"Better do it while we can," Twobit said.

Everyone nodded and lit their cancer sticks. Realizing just how much they missed being able to smoke in the house without being chewed out by the youngest in the house. Yeah, those were the days. Back upstairs Johnny winced in pain fidgeting in his seat.

"Johnny ya okay?"

"Yeah, just my back."

"Ya can go downstairs if ya want."

"Nah I can't leave ya or the girls up here alone."

"We really appreciate ya, Johnny. All of us do."

"Thanks, Pon."

"Johnny."

Andrea lifted her tiny arms in his direction. He smiled not hesitating to pick her up. Pony loved watching how gentle he was with them. Surely he'd make a great father himself one day. Isobel reacted as well throwing her arms out to him. He chuckled taking her into his arms as well. Darry opened the door bringing soup with him.

"See if ya can get him to eat. I'll try to keep everyone quiet downstairs. Tim and Curly are here. I'd send up but want to make sure the girls eat first."

"Okay Cherry called?"

"Not yet but I'm sure she will."

He balanced the two bowls of soup on a plate as he sat it down on the nearby table. The two younger boys each chose a bowl of soup to feed to the kids. Johnny put the kids back to bed so they could eat.

"No," Andrea complained.

"Eat baby its good for you," The young father said attempting to get his child to eat.

"No," Isobel agreed refusing to eat for Johnny.

"You'll fear better," He tried to explain.

The two toddlers weren't having it as they pulled the cover up over their faces nearly spilling the contents of the soup. The boys certainly didn't want to spill the hot soup and burn the girls.

"Hey if ya eat we can go downstairs to watch cartoons."

They peeked out from the cover seemingly liking the idea but not quite ready to accept the soup. Pony blew on a spoonful before offering it to Andrea and Johnny did the same with Isobel. Slowly at first but they did manage to get them to eat something.

"Downstairs," Isobel said crawling to her father.

Not to be outdone Andrea crawled to Johhny again. The two boys took them downstairs with the rest of the gang. The other young men frowned still having cancer sticks in their hands.

"Go outside till your done," Pony demanded.

"Told ya,"Darry called from somewhere in the kitchen.

"I warned ya it gets worse," Steven commented before leading the rest of the guys outside.

Satisfied they sat the twins down and turned on cartoons for them. Darry brought fresh warm blankets to cuddle them in.

"Cherry called?" Pony questioned again.

"No kid she ain't. She's at work so she probably hasn't had time."

"I just want her to know their okay."

"She knows that Pon."

Darry could tell his little brother wanted so badly to impress Cherry. This was something new for any of the guys. He'd dated plenty of girls but after his parent's deaths, he had no time for that anymore. Soda had been in love with Sandy but never worked hard to impress her. Dally and Steves's relationships were unstable and Twobit never dated the same person. This was all new.

He already had the whole gang but Dally too wanted a family of his own. Even at twenty-two, he had to wonder if he could be as mature as his sixteen-year-old brother was being. Of course, he'd always been more mature than the rest in some ways. Now was just another example of him showing that and Darry couldn't be prouder.

Outside on the porch, the rest of the guys chatted amongst themselves. It was Curly who provided the game changer with his next comment.

"Ya think Pon is better now?"

"Whatcha mean?" Twobit questioned.

"He seems different."

"Course he is. Ya see how he freaks out over everything," Steve complained.

"No that ain't it. He's happier."

"Its the kids making em that way," Soda said.

"He ain't the only one. They're making us all happier I guess."

They all looked at Tim in surprise. Never would they have thought that would come out of his mouth. A lot of things had changed since the girls had come into their lives.

"Maybe we need that. Kids."

"Ya don't need kids when yer still a kid," Tim said glaring at his younger sibling.

"Pony's doing fine."

"That kids always been different than us," Soda said.

"He was made to be a dad maybe," Curly said not willing to give up this conversation just yet.

"Don't mean everyone should go out and have kids," Dally said sharply.

"He's right it don't. People like us ain't made to be dads Cur. Pony maybe but just him."

"You don't know that."

"Nah man your brother is right. We ain't meant too," Dally said chuckling.

"I agree," Steve chimed in.

Curly shrugged his shoulders but wasn't going to let them change his mind. He wanted a baby of his own. He'd always wanted to have a purpose. Maybe being a dad was that purpose for him. Soda meanwhile thought of his own children which just made him sad. There would be no children for him. Sandy was the only possible mother of his future children. Without her, he could never have children. The guys walked back in and chuckled to see Pony and Johnny wrapped in blankets and asleep with the girls once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**My loves I must apologize due to college and exams I was unable to work on this story as I'd hoped. But today I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for your love and support for this story. I hope you'll love it even more in the next few chapters!**

Marcia didn't want to do this but she was going to swallow her pride. Well, she also was at the DX under the guise of needing gas. Which she did but there was a perfectly good gas station right by her house. Hopefully, he didn't know that.

She didn't see either Pony or Johnny working today. Whether they still worked here or were at one of their other jobs she didn't know. It was hard to keep up. It was as if the twins arrival has lit a fire under both of them. School and work you name it they did all they could.

She came in here for one reason and one reason only. She needed to get Cherry and Pony together officially. She was beginning to think only those two would be so stubborn as to not be together yet. Both with all the reasons they had and with the kiss they shared.

Of course, she wanted to talk to Johnny but he was usually with Pony. So, for now, she was going to speak to Soda. Steve came to the counter noticing her first and gave her a quick nod and a slight grin. Slowly but surely he'd gotten a little more used to her being around. That and he could see she and Soda had a thing for each other. Who was he to keep his best friend from a good looking Soc girl?

He went to the back and quietly told Soda someone was out front for him. He didn't mention who because that was all part of the fun. Anyway, he was going to give them their privacy. Soda was curious about what Steve was going on about but didn't think much of it as he walked to the counter. Marcia smiled in greeting and a grin quickly overtook his face.

"Hey, Marcia what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was going to pick up a juice and get gas so I thought I'd talk to ya about something.

"Okay go for it."

"It's about Cherry and your little brother."

"What about em?"

"You remember they kissed the other night."

"Yeah, they did."

He hadn't told anyone so he had no doubt, Steve was processing this new information. Why was she bringing this up?

"Its obvious to everyone looking they like each other. In fact, I think they're much farther along than that."

"I agree but what can we do about it? Ya know how stubborn they both are."

'Yeah, and they aren't the only ones Sodapop."

"Normally I'd leave it alone but I have a feeling those two won't never be happy unless they admit how they feel and do something about it. We gotta help them."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know. I just think we have to do something. Maybe enlist Johnny's help?"

"Yeah, let's get Johnny."

"Ya know I am a little offended ya didn't ask me," Steve said coming out of the back.

Soda grinned suspicion of eavesdropping confirmed.

"You want to help?" Marcia asked in surprise.

"Mise well if yer involving those two knuckleheads in yer scheme. I just wouldn't recommend involving Dally or Twobit."

"I wouldn't either," Soda grinned.

Later that day the three of them pulled Johnny aside to brainstorm what they were going to do. Admittedly no one really knew what they were going to do.

"Yer Cherry's friend and a girl so shouldn't ya know?" Steve questioned Marcia.

"That don't necessarily mean I know something, Steve!" She shot back.

"Well someone has to right?" Johnny questioned

"Who knows but we gotta try right?" Soda chuckled.

"Yeah, so any ideas?" Steve continued.

"We need to convince them to go on another date or something. A real one that won't get interrupted this time."

"What are ya doing up here?!"

They all jumped as Curly Sheperad greeted them loudly.

"For Pete's sake, what's with a yelling?" Marcia said glaring.

"We came to see the twins but there asleep so Tim and I are hanging downstairs with everyone else."

"So coming up here and yelling is a good idea?" Marcia continued.

"Well, it is upstairs."

"They can still here," she deadpanned.

"So what are ya doing anyway?" He asked undeterred

"Where's Pony and Cherry?" Johnny asked taking charge.

"Pony is downstairs with the guys why Cherry is helping Dar cook again."

"That's good."

"So whats up?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Marcia asked.

"Ya know he can't," Steve commented.

"Course I can so whats the secret?"

"Okay were trying to get Pony and Cherry together."

"Thought they were already together?" Curly said wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion."

"No," the four of them all said in annoyance."

"But they got kids."

"That don't mean they're together though it should," Soda explained.

"Okay, so that's why yer being all secretive up here."

"Yeah cause if they knew they'd murder us," Marcia said.

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"We?" Steve asked.

"Well yeah I wanna help," he stated adamantly.

"Fine then listen up," Marcia said sighing.

Andrea and Isobel were now awake and playing with toys on the floor. Twobit being Twobit he was in the floor playing with Twobit. The other guys were watching them in amusement besides Dally. He was particularly glowering at Tim who was watching them like they were the best thing he'd ever seen. It was bad enough Pony and the rest of the gang were doing this. Not Tim too.

Like it or not this was happening. He'd expected the likes of Pony, Johnny, and Soda to let the girls wrap them around their tiny fingers. They were Pony's daughters so of course, it made sense. He just didn't know why Tim Sheperd had allowed these twins to do that to him. Make no mistake those angelic children were pure evil to the hood way of life. He realized that.

"Daddy look," Isobel said throwing her small stuffed horse into Ponys lap.

"No daddy look here," Andrea said thrusting her baby doll into Pony's lap.

"I see em both," Pony said grinning at his children. e

"Where'd Curly run off to?" Tim asked curiously.

"Might be upstairs with the others," Twobit said.

"What are they doing up there they've been acting weird?" Darry asked as he walked into the living room.

"I dunno," Pony said thoughtfully.

Darry frowned at Tim and the four other members of the gang with him. Naturally, they were all just entranced with his nieces. Which was fine if it weren't for the fact he'd have to feed them all. He and Cherry were going to be exhausted after both preparing all this food and cleaning up the dishes.

"Alright everyone gets your chairs and come on to the table. Lucky for you we never did give those plastic chairs back."

"Why do ya even have plastic chairs?' Tim questioned.

"Long story," Twobit said.

Darry was just about to call upstairs when the five of them walked down. Pony and Cherry were both a little shocked at this development. As they all rounded the table to take their seats the twins both requested to sit beside Tim much to Dally's chagrin. They may be cute but he wasn't going to let them manipulate them. No way.

"Cher, why don't you sit next to Pon?" Marcia suggested sweetly.

"Okay," Cherry said simply as she complied with her suggestion.

They all squeezed in together to begin eating. It was amazing lazanya and soft warm rolls. The five of them were ready to put their plan into action.

"Pon the foods good right?" Curly asked.

Pony raised an eyebrow. Marcia glared over at Curly for being obvious but really she'd done the same thing.

"Yeah, its good," Tim, Twobit, and some of the other guys agreed.

"I said its good ain't it Pony?"

Pony looked up again cocking an eyebrow at Curly just as the others were doing the same thing. Cherry turned from Curly to look at everyone else. She'd never seen so many cocked eyebrows in her entire life. She thought she'd even seen the twins cock their eyebrows though she likely was just imagining things.

"Yeah, it is," Pony agreed finally.

"Cherry did you make it?" Curly questioned.

"Actually Darry made most of it," She answered.

Curly sighed loudly too loudly and Marcia kicked him under the table. It was too late to be ladylike at this point.

"Oww! What did ya do that for?'

At her wit's end, Marcia kicked him one more time for good measure.

"Told ya," Steve whispered quietly to Soda and Marcia.

Cherry was beyond confused. Why was her best friend kicking Curly Shephard under the table?

"Oh my kid brother is used to getting kicked by women," Tim answered causing the other to laugh.

Well, Pony only for a second because he didn't want the children to learn that bad behavior.

"Ya did help with the food right Cher?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," she said.

"It was a big help," Darry said smiling at her.

"Like when I help ya?" Twobit asked grinning wickedly.

"I don't even let ya in the kitchen with me," he chuckled.

"Good idea," Pony commented.

Johnny frowned. His idea of still trying to get a comment out of Pony to Cherry wasn't working. When dinner was finished Marcia was already brainstorming a way to force the young parents to talk to each other.

"Hey Dar Cherry why don't ya let Soda and I take care of dishes tonight?"

She mentally slapped herself for deciding she was going to do something along with Soda. After initially grimacing at the thought of doing dishes Soda quickly relaxed understanding what she was doing. He turned to Steve and Johnny.

"Yall just make sure they're sitting near each other."

They nodded in confirmation.

"Ya sure?" Darry asked confused as to why the oldest of his kid brothers was suddenly okay with doing dishes when he hated them.

Johnny and Steve walked into the living room hoping Pony and Cherry would sit beside each other. Curly sat right between them on the couch to realized what he'd done.

"Oh my legs hurt," he said standing up.

Marcia had kicked him and Steve was so ready to punch him right now. Once he had liked Curly more than Pony and he was really starting to wonder why that was.

"Kid whats wrong with ya?" Tim asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Twobit said jumping in the space between them his arms on each of their shoulders.

"Twobit," they both hissed cheeks turning red.

Steve, Johnny, and Curly all fought the urge to sigh this time. Curly was now convinced Twobit was much worse than he was. Meanwhile, Soda and Marcia were washing the dishes inside.

"Why couldn't they wash dishes?" Soda complained."

"Hush I wasn't thinking. Someone had to keep Cherry from the kitchen."

"Yeah, you but that didn't mean I had to."

"Ya should wash dishes for your brother once in a while."

"I hate dishes."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. "

"We shoulda been out there making sure they were sitting together not this."

"Sorry next time I'll pick Johnny. Could you imagine trying to get Steve or Curly to wash dishes."

"Steve wouldn't and Curly would make a bigger mess. Johnny would be okay. I sure ain't doing this again."

"Your such a baby."

"Admit it ya wanted me to be alone with ya."

"No of course not!" she blushed.

"I think ya do."

"Anybody but you."

"Wow, way to make someone feel special Marc."

"Marc?"

"Yer new nickname like it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It sounds like Mark."

"Does not."

"Does too."

They chuckled slightly.

"So ya really think we're gonna be able to get these two together?"

"I certainly hope so. Believe it or not, they both need it."

"Need what?"

The two turned to look as Twobit walked to the fridge grabbing some beer. Considering they were all prohibited from drinking in front of the girls they must be headed to bed.

"Nothing man," Soda responded quickly.

"Y'all wouldn't be planning something right?"

"Course not," Marcia said.

"Ya guys wouldn't be trying to get the kid with Cherry would ya?"

They looked at him in shock.

"What I ain't stupid? Plus y'all was making it real obvious. Specially Curly."

"We've been trying to get them together all night, to be honest," Marcia explained.

"Who's all in on this? "he questioned.

"Us Steve and Johnny."

"Figured as much."

"Got any ideas?" Marcia continued.

"Nope, good luck."

He slammed the door and took his beer back into the living room. The two turned frowning at each other.

"I really thought he'd help." Soda shrugged.

"Course I will," Twobit said returning.

"Really?"

"Yep why not?"

Operation get Pony and Cherry together had commenced. The very next day the six of them attempted to brainstorm.

"They gotta go to dinner tonight. They just gotta," Curly said matter of fact.

"They can go tonight,"Twobit said.

"Ugh I'm so tired," Pony moaned.

"Too tired to go anywhere?" Curly asked.

He raised his eyebrow knowing Curly wasn't usually around so much. So what was he doing here? What was Marcia doing seeming so chummy with all the Greasers? Not that he minded but it was kind of weird.

"Yeah, I'll probably play with the girls till I fall asleep."

'Where's Cherry?" Johnny asked.

"She's off tonight and tired too."

"Yall will have to eat though right?" Marcia asked causing everyone to look at her.

"Yeah I suppose so," he answered.

"Okay then yall rest up."

Marcia turned away and the other guys followed her. Pony shook his head before turning back to the book he was reading before the girls woke up from their nap.

"What are ya thinking?" Johnny asked Marcia.

"They ain't going to dinner fine. They'll get it here. Just the two of them."

"How ya gonna do that?" Steve said.

"Simple everyone else has gotta be out of the house.

"Okay, so how we gonna do that?" He repeated.

"Take all the guys to eat at Bucks or something. Except for Pony."

"So they ain't going?"

"No Twobit I will make them something special and set it up like a date. Yall just need to get everyone else out of here."

"What about the kids? They can't go to Bucks," Soda commented.

"My parents can watch them till its over."

"So what are ya gonna cook?" Curly asked.

"I don't know. Something fancy. Yall just do your jobs."

"Dar ya ain't cooking tonight we're going to Bucks," Soda announced.

"Where ya gonna get the doe for that little man?" Darry asked.

"Steve and I got it. Twobit chipped in too." He explained.

"Well I ain't got no complaints," Dally said shrugging his shoulders.

Marcia smiled from her place in the kitchen. She'd put together all the ingredients to make Salsberry stake, mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese, and rolls from scratch. She was feeling quite proud of herself for thinking of this. Now if only she could cook it correctly.

"Need me to stay an help?"

"No thanks, Curly that's fine. You just go enjoy bucks with everyone else." Marcia smiled.

"Okay sure. I was wanting bucks burgers anyway."

Pony yawned walking in the kitchen and grabbing some orange juice.

"Pony you aren't going with the guys tonight right."

"Nah I ain't feeling so good. Kinda tired."

"Okay. Um, you spoke with Cherry?"

"Not since she put the girls down for a nap."

"Okay, I'm gonna make something for you tonight."

"Ya don't have to do that."

"Its okay I'd love to. I already asked Cherry and I'm taking the girls to spend some time with my parents while I make you dinner."

"Oh okay," Pony said simply not understanding what she was planning.

When the girls woke up Marcia helped Cherry get them ready and sent Soda to take them to her parent's house. Just as he returned the guys were getting ready to leave in route to Bucks.

"Yall go ahead I'll stay here," Soda said.

"Ya ain't going? It was your idea," Darry said.

"Its fine go enjoy yerselves."

He walked into the kitchen where Marcia was preparing to cook.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I sent them on ahead. I'll stay and help ya cook."

"Can you even cook?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Alright then let me show you."

'Hey, pon does something seem weird to you?" Cherry asked.

"Besides everyone being gone?" He asked.

"Well yes, that too but this whole situation."

"Yes, that seems weird to me too." He said looking around.

The two young teens weren't used to being without their twins for very long. Furthermore, they weren't used to having the house so empty. It was weird. Meanwhile, downstairs Soda and Marcia were just finishing the food.

"Come on Soda help me with this."

He followed the girl curiously as she got out a cardboard box and opened it. She pulled out Christmas lights.

"That's cool but it's not Christmas."

"No, but these lights are pretty. It will make it look professional."

After helping her untangle the lights they hung them up in the kitchen.

"Okay help me move the kitchen table."

While she moved the chairs he moved the table. Then under her direction, he moved a small table into the kitchen that she placed a tablecloth over.

"Where'd you get all this?"

"My house. Now go them while I set the table."

Soda obeyed her because at this point why wouldn't he? She seemed to have everything else figured out. She then sat two freshly cleaned dishes on each side and two complete silver wear sets before folding napkins.

"Yeah yer a Soc." Soda chuckled.

"Just go get your brother and Cherry."

Once again he obeyed knocking on his kid brothers door.

"Soda?" Pony asked.

"Come down to dinner while I get Cherry."

"Dinner?" He asked.

His older brother didn't answer as he knocked on the room Cherry was using

"Soda what is it?" Cherry asked kindly.

"Yer both being called to dinner."

"Dinner?" She asked not knowing she'd copied Pony.

"Yep yall come on."

Soda motioned for them to follow him and they looked at him for confusion. Following after him, they paused in shock. It looked just like their own personal Restaraunt

"Soda what is this?" Pony asked.

"Sit down," he said with a smile. "Oh and Pony help the lady with her chair"

Still, perplexed Pony pushed the chair out for Cherry to sit and she thanked him quietly.

"Soda I need you,"Marcia called from the kitchen.

"Be right back." He told the two.

Just seconds later he returned along with Marcia carrying dishes.

"Marcia, what is all this?" Cherry asked.

"Sodapop and I are your servers tonight. Don't worry we won't bother you. Now would you both like sweet tea or coke?"

"Thank you," Cherry said with a smile being very grateful to them both.

"Yeah thanks and I'll have a coke," Pony smiled.

"Tea for me, Cherry smiled.

Marcia nodded leaving briefly only to quickly return with a picture full of tea and a can of coke.

"Here you go. Soda and I will be in the kitchen making desserts. Yell for us if you need anything. Will be in the kitchen making desserts."

"Get it, bro," Soda said before Marcia yanked his arm to follow her.

Pony and Cherry looked at each other in amusement.

"Well this is unexpected," Pony chuckled.

"They sure did a lot of work. Definitely Marcia's handy work."

"I think I get what they're trying to do," Pony said.

"It does look nice. What don't we enjoy it at least?" She suggested.

It turned out the food was delicious and the place looked nice like a really fancy restaurant. Pony couldn't help feeling grateful as even with his various jobs he didn't have the money to take her somewhere fancy.

"I can't believe they did this for us," Cherry smiled.

"Was real nice of them. They really are serious about this."

"Are we- you serious about this? Us?"

"Us." Pony repeated.

"Yes us. I'd say it's time don't you?"

"I think but the last time we kissed ya didn't say nothing."

" I didn't know what to say. You didn't really say anything either," she explained.

"It's just hard Cher. I didn't spect any of this. I didn't even remember we did what happened that night. Being a young dad. It's all still so new."

"I understand," she said sadly.

"Ya know what's the weirdest thing?"

"What?" She asked fearing his response.

"That it's with you."

She sucked in a breathe. Of course, he would think that. It may have taken him a while to say it but she'd always known. To him, she was a no good Soc and always would be. That wasn't easy to change. He never meant for this any more than she did. So why had she expected anything different? Why had she fallen in love with a boy two years younger?

"I understand completely. It isn't fair to expect anything else of you, she stated sadly.

" I'm glad ya do. Cuz knowing I have kids with ya is unbelievable. It ain't enough that it happened while we was drunk. Yer just so beautiful. That night I met ya at the drive in I was attracted so maybe I shouldn't be so surprised."

Her eyes widened and her heart rate quickened. This wasn't what she expected at all. A confession from the boy she loved. Now loved? Had she loved him before? She barely knew him and they conceived twins in a drunken stumble. She still didn't regret it.

Perhaps not then and definitely not now. He told her things now could she tell him what she thought? Pony knew he played a dangerous game. Maybe telling her things was a mistake. One he couldn't take back but one he was glad to have out in the open now.

"Pony I don't know why you think so highly of me. It just ain't true."

"It is Cher. I believe it with all my heart."

"Then Pony I guess I gotta confess something to you then."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I don't want ya to think so lowly of yourself cause I know it ain't true. You are such a special person and I want you to know that."

"So what about us?" Pony asked reaching for her hand.

He paused but she reached out taking it in her own. "

"I want there to be an us."

She decided for once it was time for her to make the first move. She leaned forward.

"Hey, guys ya want some-

Soda paused and the two pulled away in embarrassment.

"Oh shoot sorry guys!" he explained.

"Its okay," they both said smiling.

"Well um yall need anything?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Were okay," Pony said.

His older brother nodded and walked back into the kitchen where Marcia had been attempting to listen but hearing nothing. She straightened up as he walked in.

"Whats going on out there? she asked eagerly.

"I think they almost kissed till I interrupted them," he said sheepishly.

"Well hold tight and maybe they'll do it now," she insisted.

Outside Cherry and Pony were staring at each other with a smile.

"Where were we?" Pony asked not believing the word just came out of his mouth.

Cherry leaned forward once more as the door opened.

"We're home!' Twobit announced loudly as they once again broke apart.

"What are they doing here?" Marcia asked.

"They was supposed to be gone." Soda insisted.

"Whats going on here?" Twobit asked as he looked between them.

Behind them, Steve glared.

"Ya know what they was doing!"

"Well, I can't help Dal got in a fight. I tried to tell em not to come back and they all wanted to!"

"All?" Marcia asked as she and Soda walked out of the kitchen.

"All the Shepherd gang."

"Golly I don't want them to know yet. Do something." Pony requested.

"Hold of fellas!"

Twobit said as he and Steve blocked the entryway.

"What are ya doing?" Darry asked.

"Um um, Cherry and Marcia are changing!" Twobit replied quickly.

"Changing in the living room?" Darry asked thinking that didn't sound like either of them while the Shepherd boys whooped and hollered at the thought.

"Well ya know how women are when they want to do something," Steve said.

Meanwhile inside the four of them were doing there best to put away all the evidence of the date. Cherry and Marcia were quickly trying to clear the table while at the same time the younger Curtis brothers were trying to put the table away and get everything looking like a normal living room.

"I'm going inside," Tim said pushing toward the door.

"Go upstairs," Marcia ordered Cherry and Pony and they did just that.

It was as if the door flooded open with all the Greasers coming inside. They all cocked their eyebrows Twobit style at Soda and Marcia.

"Why do ya have the Christmas lights out? It ain't Christmas." Darry said.

"We was bored Dar ya know how it is." Soda said.

Darry turned to look at Twobit and Steve who just shrugged their shoulders. From behind them, Johnny scratched his head absently. He returned his state to the two wondering just what in the world was going on tonight. Actually what had gone on all day?

Upstairs Pony and Cherry were in his room giggling with each other.

"What a life we live." Cherry giggled.

"Ain't that the truth," Pony agreed.

"Hey Pon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please kiss me?"

"Yep."

He leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips. Had they kissed softly the night they'd conceived the twins? Or had that been rough and sloppy as it so often was?

"I liked that," she admitted as he pulled away.

"I liked it too," he agreed.

"So really where do we go from here?"

"Wherever you want us to go. I just want us and especially you and be happy. "

"I want you to be happy. For our children to be happy. Golly Pony I just want us to be a family. I want a real family."

"We are a family. Heck, we're all family now."

Cherry smiled realizing he was right. All the Greasers in her life, along with Marcia they were all her friends. All her family. But there was still that family unit she desired.

"Your right Pony but I want the girls to have a family. I want them to have parents."

"They do."

"I want this."

She leaned forward kissing him again.

"I want us to try and make it work."

"We will. So this date was a pretty good start huh?"

"Yes, it was."

Downstairs Marcia and Soda were alone in the kitchen continuing to clean everything up.

"So it wasn't a complete failure. They did start to kiss at least." Marcia said.

"Well they have been upstairs for a while so maybe they've already kissed. Maybe a few times."

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Ya did a good thing."

"Thank you for helping me. I mean everyone helped but you were right here with me."

"Wouldnt want to be anywhere else," he admitted.

That was a surprise to them both. He didn't want to be anywhere else? How could he say that to her? He didn't need to give her the wrong idea and she didn't need to think he had a thing for her.

"Ya know I had to be here for Pony."

"Of course you're a good brother."

"Thanks."

She couldn't help the feeling of sadness that washed over her. Of course, he hadn't actually enjoyed being with her tonight and didn't want to. They were barely even friends.

"Well goodnight," she said leaving the kitchen.

Soda sighed into the silent kitchen. He'd screwed up again but he couldn't and wouldn't tell her the truth. He wasn't interested in her and it would only end up hurting them both in the end. He was never the smartest person but he was smart enough to know better than to go down this road again.

He had to protect himself from the heartbreak and pain that would inevitably try to come into his life again. If Marcia wouldn't protect herself then he would protect her. Honestly, he was doing the both of them a favor and especially her. It wouldn't be fair of him to feel anything like he feared he was.

The only girl to truly have his heart would always be Sandy. The girl who'd betrayed him by becoming pregnant with another mans child. Who'd returned his letter to her unopened. It sucked but she'd always be his true love. It was unfair to hold Marcia to those impossible standards she'd never reach.

"Hey Soda."

He looked to see Darry approaching him.

"What is it, Dar?"

"We gotta talk."

"Bout what?"

"Cherry and Pony. There's something ya gotta know before they do."

"What?"

"They might both be in danger."


End file.
